


Очаровывающие чародеи

by Wei_Beilong



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wei_Beilong/pseuds/Wei_Beilong
Summary: Отношения Акаши и Фурихаты глазами Поколения Чудес.





	1. Мидорима Шинтаро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enchanting the Enchanters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090938) by [hmmmaybenot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmmmaybenot/pseuds/hmmmaybenot). 

Мидорима Шинтаро знал, что он не совсем тот, кого люди считают "обычным", и он полагал, тому было несколько причин.

Во-первых, обычные люди не слушают Оха Аса и не носят с собой счастливые предметы на ежедневной основе.

Во-вторых, обычные люди промахиваются, когда бросают баскетбольные мячи в корзину с большой дистанции.

В-третьих, обычные люди не часть Поколения Чудес.

И всё же, не считая того, что он не обычный, Мидориме нравилось думать, что, по крайней мере, он обычный друг. Хороший друг. Друг, который держит обещания. Друг, который, несмотря на предупреждение Оха Асы, что сегодня не стоит выходить из дома, всё же отправился в Киото, потому что обещал встретиться со своим другом.

Встретиться с Акаши Сейджуро.

Который, кстати, тоже не был обычным.

  


* * *

  


Акаши сделал ход фигурой сёги, завершая своей победой очередную партию.

Это была третья по счету партия. И три-ноль в пользу Акаши.

Мидорима поправил очки. Проигрыш нисколько его не расстроил.

В конце концов, он никогда не выигрывал.

Но ему нравилось думать, что однажды ему это удастся, а до тех пор ему просто нужно продолжать попытки.

К тому же, время, которое он проводил с Акаши, всегда было приятным. Приятным в том смысле, что оно каким-то образом успокаивало его разум.

Его дружбу с Акаши немного трудно объяснить. Не потому что она была сложной, она просто была… другой. Они никогда не разговаривали много, не валяли дурака, не делали чего-то веселого, что заставило бы их смеяться и создавало веселую атмосферу.

Их дружба была тихой и мирной.

И Мидориме это нравилось.

\- Еще партию? – спросил Акаши, расставляя фигуры сёги по местам для новой игры.

\- Конечно, - коротко ответил Мидорима.

Мидорима был проигравшим, но по местам фигуры всегда расставлял Акаши.

Возможно, так он выражал признательность. Потому что когда дело касалось сёги, никто (кроме Мидоримы) не мог играть с ним и не расстраиваться. Даже его парень.

Кстати о парне Акаши… вот от-то как раз был тем, кого люди называют «обычным».

Фурихата Коки был обычным.

Слишком обычным, вообще-то. Слишком посредственным.

Мидорима, как впрочем и все, кто знал Акаши Сейджуро и Фурихату Коки, часто задавался вопросом… _как_.

Как _такое_ могло случиться?

Он старался быть вежливым, но не мог не думать, что привлекательность тут ни при чем. Вообще.

Ладно, может быть, Фурихате нравился Акаши.

Но Акаши, которому нравился Фурихата?

Мидориме было любопытно, но он никогда не спрашивал об этом, и не потому, что он боялся Акаши, а потому, что это не его дело (и потому, что лезть с вопросами просто грубо).

Так что он молчал, даже когда остальные его друзья, другие из Поколения Чудес, иногда обсуждали пару на их ежемесячных встречах до прихода Акаши (по какой-то причине он всегда приходил последним).

Он продолжал помалкивать и внимательно наблюдал за парой при каждой возможности.

И каждый раз, когда он видел Акаши и Фурихату вместе, его _как_ медленно превращалось _о_.

_О, так вот почему._

И теперь, когда Акаши и Фурихата встречались уже больше года (они начали встречаться в середине второго года старшей школы, а сейчас они в середине третьего года), Мидорима пришел к выводу, что их отношения _были логичными._

Одно из наблюдений Мидоримы заключалось в том, как Фурихата, казалось, полностью понимал Акаши, даже когда сам Акаши не понимал себя так хорошо.

Фурихата также был очень добрым и веселым. Он хорошо влиял на Акаши.

Теперь, когда Мидорима узнал его лучше, он стал считать Фурихату в некоторой степени очаровательным и стал уважать его немного больше.

\- Твой ход, - не поднимая головы, сказал Акаши, полностью сфокусированный на доске сёги перед ним и, вероятно, обдумывающий следующий ход.

Мидорима поднял свою фигуру, собираясь переместить её на новую позицию, которую, он был уверен, Акаши уже предвидел, но его отвлек жужжащий звуку слева от него, и рука зависла в воздухе. Это вибрировал телефон Акаши.

\- Думаю, тебе звонят, Акаши.

\- Я в курсе, - сказал Акаши, так же игнорируя звонок, - но сегодня мой выходной, и я не хочу, чтобы меня беспокоили.

Мидорима слегка поднял брови. Акаши делал это для него, да? Мидорима всегда знал, несмотря на случившееся в прошлом, что Акаши был хорошим другом. Но игнорировать телефонный звонок, потому что ты в процессе не столь важной партии в сёги против друга? Это новый уровень хорошести.

Он задался вопросом, имеет ли к этому отношение один определенный человек.

\- Также Коки сказал, что грубо отвлекаться на телефон, когда ты с друзьями.

Услышав это, Мидорима едва сдержал улыбку.

_Разумеется._

Разумеется, _Фурихата Коки_ имел к этому _непосредственное_ отношение.

  


* * *

  


Они играли в сёги уже пять часов, когда телефон Акаши подал сигнал. Насколько Мидориме было известно, Акаши всегда ставил телефон в беззвучный режим, так что если его телефон издает звуковой сигнал…

Это должно быть от кого-то важного, размышлял Мидорима.

Акаши приостановил игру и пробормотал извинения. Он взял свой телефон и взглянул на экран. Похоже, он получил сообщение. Его глаза расширялись по мере того, как он читал содержимое.

\- Прошу прощения, мне… мне нужно сделать звонок, - извинился Акаши и вышел в другую комнату.

Мидориме показалось, что голос Акаши немного дрожал. Хотя он не был уверен.

Десять минут спустя Акаши вернулся. Но вместо того, чтобы сесть и продолжить игру, он сказал:

\- Мне нужно ехать в Токио прямо сейчас, Коки в больнице.

Мидорима почувствовал, как его сердце ухнуло вниз.

\- Что случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил он.

Акаши провел пальцами сквозь волосы и вздохнул:

\- Какое-то время он чувствовал боль в животе, а по пути домой с тренировки ему стало плохо… это аппендицит, вероятно.

\- Как он сейчас?

\- В сознании. У него только что была небольшая операция. Говорит, что сейчас чувствует себя лучше.

Мидорима вздохнул с облегчением. Хорошие новости.

\- Хочешь поехать вместе? – спросил Акаши.

\- Да.

\- Ах, да, извини, что так внезапно закончил нашу встречу.

\- Никаких проблем.

Мидорима внимательно наблюдал своим другом. В его поведении не было заметно ни намека на панику, что было хорошо. Аппендицит - довольно распространенное и не слишком серьезное заболевание, так что переживать было не о чем.

Когда Мидорима надевал пиджак, он заметил, что Акаши уже открыл дверь, собираясь выходь.

\- Акаши, твой пиджак, - напомнил Мидорима.

Акаши мгновенно обернулся.

\- Да, ты прав.

Он взял свой пиджак и вышел, Мидорима последовал за ним.

Ладно, возможно, Акаши был не совсем спокоен.

  


* * *

  


К вечеру они, наконец, прибыли в Токио. В течение нескольких часов, в которые они провели в сверхскоростном пассажирском экспрессе, Мидорима мог сказать, что Акаши был беспокойным. Когда поезд прибыл на станцию Токио, он так быстро направился к выходу, что совсем забыл про свою сумку.

Во второй раз за три с половиной часа Мидориме пришлось напомнить ему о забытых вещах.

Акаши Сейджуро редко забывал о свои вещи.

А сегодня это случилось уже дважды.

\- Хочешь поехать домой? Я оплачу такси, - сказал Акаши, взглянув на спутника. Он шагал к выходу, не замедляясь ни на секунду.

\- Вообще-то, я бы хотел поехать с тобой в больницу… если ты не против? – в свою очередь спросил Мидорима.

Акаши немного помолчал, но потом кивнул.

  


* * *

  


Их ждала еще одна двадцатиминутная поездка до места назначения, и Акаши снова не находил себе места. Его поведение беспокоило Мидориму: он постукивал пальцем по бедру или проверял время каждые тридцать секунд или ёрзал на сиденье… Ни секунды не сидел спокойно. И, судя по взглядам, которые водитель бросал на них через зеркало заднего вида, даже таксист, заметил это.

Наверное, нужно что-то сказать, подумал Мидорима.

\- Аппендицит – это не так серьезно, ты же знаешь.

Акаши замер.

Мидорима подумал, что, вероятно, слова были не те.

\- Да… да, я знаю, - прозвучал ответ.

Акаши повернулся к другу, чтобы внимательно посмотреть на него, и слабо улыбнулся.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он.

После этого все беспокойные движения сошли на нет.

  


* * *

  


Когда они пришли, Фурихата сидел в постели и ел что-то вроде онигири. Некто похожий на него (его старший брат?) сидел в кресле рядом с постелью и играл в какие-то игры на своем телефоне.

\- Сей! – обрадовался Фурихата и отложил еду, увидев своего парня, входящего в палату. Его улыбка стала шире, когда он заметил Мидориму.

\- Мидорима-кун! Ты тоже пришёл.

\- Фурихата, - Мидорима кивнул в знак приветствия.

Почти сразу старший брат Фурихаты (Мидорима был уверен, что это он) поднялся.

\- Прогуляюсь-ка я до кафетерия. Звони, если понадоблюсь, - сказал он Фурихате.

Фурихата улыбнулся ему и показал большие пальцы.

Старший Фурихата ласково взъерошил волосы своему брату и обратился к вновь прибывшим.

\- Тогда оставляю его на тебя, Акаши-кун и… эм…

\- Мидорима Шинтаро, - ответил Мидорима на незаданный вопрос.

\- Мидорима-кун, - он добродушно улыбнулся и кивнул.

\- Да. Спасибо, Кёя-сан, - Акаши тоже кивнул.

Когда брат Фурихаты покинул палату, Акаши опустился в его кресло, а Мидорима сел на кушетку около кресла.

Акаши коснулся щёки своего парня тыльной стороной ладони, и Фурихата тут же прильнул к ней.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – мягко спросил Акаши.

\- Ммм… поход в туалет был тем еще испытанием, но в остальном я в порядке, - Фурихата помолчал. – Прости за беспокойство, - добавил он с сожалением.

Акаши покачал головой, его рука теперь сжимала ладонь Фурихаты, а большой палец нежно гладил костяшки пальцев.

\- Я просто рад, что с тобой все хорошо, - прошептал он.

Фурихата протянул другую руку и убрал с лица Акаши челку, которая показалась ему растрепанной.

\- Я тоже.

Мидорима наблюдал за всем этим со своего места на кушетке, неуверенный, что чувствовать и что делать. Ему казалось, что он вмешивается в такой личный момент, но в то же время… не может отвести взгляд?

Эти двое как будто _светились_, и приятное тепло разлилось внутри у Мидоримы. Это было немного странно.

\- Мой брат купил немного еды и напитков. - Голос Фурихаты отвлек Мидориму от размышлений.

Фруихата покопался в пакете из магазина, вытащил баночку кофе и передал её Акаши. Снова порывшись в пакете, он вытащил еще одну баночку и предложил её Мидориме.

Мидорима взял угощение и пробормотал тихое «спасибо».

Он заметил, что кофе был его любимой марки, и спросил себя, когда это он рассказывал Фурихате о _чем-то подобном._

Через полчаса было решено, что Акаши останется в больнице на ночь, а старший брат Фурихаты поедет домой. Старший Фурихата предложил Мидориме подвезти его до дома, на что тот с радостью согласился.

  


* * *

  


Мидорима снова увидел Фурихату через три недели после визита в больницу.

У Шутоку был товарищеский матч против Сейрин как часть подготовки к Зимнему Кубку.

Фурихата совсем не выходил на площадку, только наблюдал за игрой со скамьи. Теперь он выглядел лучше, подумал Мидорима, по сравнению с тем бледным парнишкой, которого он видел в больнице. Хотя, похоже, он все еще восстанавливается. Звание капитана Сейрин было временно передано второгодке, тяжёлому форварду, чье имя Мидорима даже не потрудился запомнить.

После матча он подошёл поздороваться с Фурихатой, но тот разговаривал с кем-то по телефону.

\- Да, я не играл… Совсем… Нет, даже не разминался… Ну, правда, Сей… Да, да, даю слово. А теперь возвращайся к своей тренировке и не беспокойся обо мне… Да, обещаю… Хорошо, пока, люблю тебя!

У Мидоримы было подозрение, что беседа продлилась бы гораздо дольше, если бы Фурихата не завершил её так решительно.

Фурихата ахнул, когда, наконец, заметил Мидориму.

\- Ты напугал меня, Мидорима-кун.

\- Извини, я не хотел подкрадываться, - сказал Мидорима, немного склонив голову в приветствии.

Фурихата вздохнул.

\- Ты слышал… всё это?

\- Я также не намеревался подслушивать.

-Твой друг такой мнительный, - усмехнулся Фурихата.

\- Честно говоря, его можно понять, - пробормотал Мидорима.

\- Раз ты так считаешь… - Фурихата снова усмехнулся. – В любом случае, игра сегодня была отличная.

\- Ага.

\- С нетерпением жду официального матча! Мы будем стараться!

Мидорима слегка улыбнулся ему. Теперь он тоже чувствовал себя полным решимости.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, кстати? – спросил Мидорима, меняя тему.

\- Отлично! Хотя полное восстановление займет ещё две или три недели.

В ответ Мидорима только кивнул. Затем он открыл сумку, достал из неё _кое-что_ и отдал Фурихате.

\- Это… брелок с маленьким львом? – в недоумении спросил Фурихата.

\- Твой счастливый предмет на сегодня.

Фурихата выглядел искренне удивленным.

\- Удачи, - коротко добавил Мидорима. Он развернулся и уже собирался уйти, как почувствовал прикосновение к плечу.

Мидорима обернулся. Он увидел, как Фурихата ярко улыбается ему, а его глаза сияют.

\- Спасибо! – искренне сказала он.

Мидорима улыбнулся (он ничего не мог с этим поделать) и снова кивнул. В этот раз в знак прощания.

  


* * *

  


Уже по пути домой он проверил свой телефон и заметил непрочитанное сообщение.

Увидев имя отправителя, Мидорима поднял брови. Он примерно представлял себе содержание сообщения ещё до того, как открыл его.

_"Коки правда совсем не играл сегодня?"_

Разумеется, его догадка оказалась верной.


	2. Кисе Рёта

Кисе Рёта большую часть своей жизни считал себя счастливчиком.

У него хорошая семья, классные друзья и довольно высокие... оценки...

…Ладно, последнее не правда. Его оценки были нелучшими (они были ужасными), но сейчас он не собирался беспокоиться о них.

А еще он был хорош в двух вещах, которые любил больше всего: модельное дело и баскетбол.

Первое было самой настоящей работой, ведь он действительно зарабатывал этим деньги. А еще у него были фанатки. Что очень круто.

Однако никто из его друзей, казалось, не придавал этому значения. Каждый раз, когда он упоминал о своей модельной карьере, они просто игнорировали его, отмахивались от его слов, как от очередной шутки.

Но он не шутил, и если бы они знали и немного это ценили, он был бы более чем рад поделиться своим состоянием. Он покупал бы им еду, покупал бы что угодно на самом деле, относился бы к ним как к своим лучшим друзьям. Он был бы бесконечно благодарен, потому что, _ух ты_, кто-то и правда заметил.

К сожалению, они никогда не замечали.

Ну и ладно, им же хуже, думал он.

Второе было, вероятно, самым важным в его жизни на данный момент.

Баскетбол был для него всем. Он дал ему друзей, хороших друзей. Он всегда вдохновлял его и делал счастливым. Именно благодаря игре каждый день приносил ему радость.

А что до романтики? Баскетбол – это любовь, баскетбол – это жизнь.

…К чему внезапное упоминание романтики? Потому что прямо сейчас у него никого не было, и его это ни капли не расстраивало.

Он просто размышлял об этом иногда…

Но серьезно, Кисе Рёта не был расстроен отсутствием романтики в своей жизни. Совсем.

Даже после того… _инцидента_ в средней школе, когда какая-то девочка распустила слух, что была его девушкой (а потом стала встречаться с Хайзаки), у него сложилось впечатление, что от романтики сплошные неприятности, и он решил больше не вступать в романтические отношения с кем-либо. Пока, по крайне мере.

Поэтому для него романтика мертва. И еще раз:

_Баскетбол – это любовь, баскетбол – это жизнь._

  


* * *

  


Был разгар воскресенья, и Кисе только что закончил фотосессию для нового выпуска журнала, в котором работал. Тема выпуска - «Свидание в парке развлечений», вот почему теперь, когда съемки закончились, Кисе обнаружил, что бродит по одному из токийских парков развлечений.

Погода была отличная, а в самом парке на удивление немноголюдно. У него еще было время до обратного рейса в Канагаву, так что он решил развлечься и покататься на аттракционах.

Он осмотрелся вокруг, размышляя, на чём прокатиться в первую очередь, когда увидел знакомую фигуру.

А, нет, он ошибся. Знакомых фигур было две.

Одна с каштановыми волосами изучала что-то похожее на гигантскую карту, а другая с красными волосами смотрела на… своего спутника с… это что, _обожание_ в его взгляде?

_Только взгляните,_ подумал Кисе, _разве это не самая очаровательная вещь в мире._

Он усмехнулся и подошёл поздороваться.

\- Акашиччи! Фурихатаччи!

Услышав свои имена, Акаши и Фурихата обернулись на его голос.

Лицо Фурихаты просветлело, когда он увидел Кисе, а выражение лица Акаши осталось нейтральным.

\- Добрый день! Не ожидал встретить тебя здесь, Кисе-кун, - Фурихата тепло ему улыбнулся.

\- Привет, привет! – улыбнулся Кисе, - Давно не виделись, Фурихатаччи! – Кисе замолчал, а потом повернулся к Акаши с яркой улыбкой. – И снова привет, Акашиччи!

Акаши лишь коротко кивнул ему.

Он и Акаши уже виделись вчера на ежемесячной встрече Поколения Чудес, и у Кисе было подозрение, что его бывший капитан не очень-то рад новой столь скорой встрече, когда он на свидании со своим парнем.

\- А вы ребята на свидании? – спросил он парочку.

\- Ага, - ответил Фурихата. – А что насчет тебя? Ты здесь на фотосессии или вроде того?

Глаза Кисе немного расширились, вопрос застал его врасплох.

\- Откуда ты узнал?

\- На тебе еще осталось немного макияжа, - улыбнулся Фурихата.

Кисе моргнул раз, два. Он правильно расслышал? Кто-то, наконец, _обратил внимание?_ Фурихата только что…

\- Ох… я ошибся? Прости, если я…

\- Нет, нет, ты прав, Фурихатаччи, - сказал Кисе, наверное, слишком воодушевлённо. – У меня только что были съемки здесь. Удивлен, что ты знал.

\- Ну, ты модель, верно? – Фурихата пожал плечами. – Так что я подумал…

После этих слов Кисе захотелось крепко обнять Фурихату, но он сдержался (Акаши никогда бы этого не позволил), он был так тронут этим простым наблюдением. Кисе был счастлив и благодарен. Он всегда уважал Фурихату, но теперь ... теперь он уважал его в десять раз больше.

\- Ладно, приятно было увидеться с тобой, Кисе, - наконец сказал Акаши, прерывая беседу между своим парнем и бывшим товарищем, - а теперь, если ты извинишь нас, мы бы хотели продолжить наше…

\- А можно мне с вами? – не задумываясь, выпалил Кисе.

\- Прошу прощения?! - возмутился Акаши.

Кисе сложил руки перед лицом в молитвенном жесте и слегка поклонился.

\- Пожалуйста, ребята, я хочу покататься на аттракционах, а это будет супер скучно делать в одиночку. Я не буду вам мешать, обещаю, если вы, ребята, захотите поцеловаться и не хотите, чтобы я смотрел, просто скажите, и я отойду ненадолго, и если…

\- Ты издеваешься?! – зашипел Акаши, перебив его. Он уже собирался высказаться насчёт абсурдности просьбы Кисе, но раздался сдавленный смех.

Акаши и Кисе обернулись на звук и увидели, как Фурихата посмеивается, качая головой.

\- Что смешного, Коки? – нахмурился Акаши.

\- Вы двое, - коротко ответил ему Фурихата, его глаза светились весельем. Потом он посмотрел на Кисе и улыбнулся. – Разумеется, ты можешь к нам присоединиться, Кисе-кун. Чем больше, тем веселее… да, Сей?

На лице Акаши появилось выражение чистого ужаса, когда он услышал предложение Фурихаты, а Кисе пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать смех.

\- Тогда вперед! – просиял Кисе. Он закинул руки на плечи Акаши и Фурихате и потащил их к ближайшему аттракциону. – Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим лучшим другом, Фурихатаччи! – громко сказал Кисе.

Акаши в ответ скорчил гримасу. Сбросив руку Кисе, он вытащил из его хватки Фурихату и потянул его вперед, подальше от своего надоедливого друга.

Кисе усмехнулся и побежал, чтобы догнать пару.

\- Эй, подождите меня!

  


* * *

  


На протяжении всей прогулки кое-что не давало Кисе покоя. Дело в том, что Акаши стоял в очереди у каждого аттракциона. Он был богат, и Кисе был уверен, что он мог с легкостью получить что-нибудь вроде пропуска и не стоять в очереди, _если бы он хотел._

Нет, теперь, когда он задумался об этом, он вспомнил, что у Акаши был пропуск. Кисе приходил сюда с Акаши и другими ребятами из Поколения Чудес, когда они были в средней школе. Это был классный день, им удалось прокатиться на всех аттракционах, потому что не приходилось стоять в очереди у каждого.

Теперь ему было любопытно, почему Акаши не использовал свой пропуск сегодня, но он решил не показывать своего интереса и найти ответ самостоятельно. 

Они трое стояли в очереди на свой четвертый аттракцион за сегодня. Это были американские горки. Насколько Кисе помнил, они были вторыми самыми страшными американскими горками в парке. По правде он был очень взволнован, прошло много времени с тех пор, как он катался здесь. Он посмотрел на двух своих друзей, которые стояли перед ним, когда заметил кое-что необычное. Акаши что-то читал в своем телефоне. Он был так сосредоточен, что вообще не разговаривал со своим парнем, хотя все еще крепко держал Фурихату за руку. Это был первый раз, когда он…

_Оу._

До Кисе, наконец, дошло. Ответ на его вопрос был прямо перед ним! Как он мог упустить это?

Кисе, который всегда стоял в очереди на аттракционы за Акаши и Фурихатой, с самой первой поездки заметил, как _мило_ вела себя эта парочка. Они постоянно болтали и тепло улыбались друг другу. Иногда Фурихата рассказывал Акаши шутку, и тот тихо смеялся и ласково ерошил волосы своего парня. В других случаях Кисе смотрел, как они держались за руки, видел, как пальцы Акаши постоянно играли с рукой Фурихаты. Все, что они делали, стоя в очереди, было ничем иным, как нежными жестами привязанности, и наконец, на Кисе снизошло озарение о причине, по которой Акаши позволил им ждать в очереди.

Акаши не хотел упустить _эти моменты._ Он хотел разделить _маленькие нежности_ с Фурихатой, пока они ждали в очереди. Всё было настолько просто.

Кисе думал, что вероятно умрет, потому что это открытие было слишком для его сердца. Отношения двух его друзей были чертовски очаровательны, он почти не мог вынести этого.

Но затем, он вдруг вспомнил о странности нынешней ситуации. Он посмотрел на Акаши, тот все еще был в телефоне. Если его предположение о моментах нежности было верным, то Акаши должен был отложить телефон и болтать со своим парнем, как он делал, когда они стояли в очереди к трем прошлым аттракционам.

Кисе взглянул на Фурихату, который нисколько не выглядел раздраженным, несмотря на то, что Акаши явно его игнорировал. Вообще-то, он выглядел немного… обеспокоенным?

Наконец, Кисе заглянул через плечо Акаши в его телефон, чтобы посмотреть, что он читал (потому что ему было очень любопытно). Он поднял брови, когда увидел текст на экране.

Акаши читал статью о том, как справиться с тошнотой от катания на американских горках.

Вдруг Кисе вспомнил другой эпизод из того дня в средней школе.

Но прежде чем он мог обдумать что-либо, один из служащих пригласил его на американские горки.

  


* * *

  


_\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь прокатиться на этом? – спросил Мидорима._

_Акаши, который сидел на скамье, просто кивнул._

_\- Эээ, почему? – заныл Кисе._

_Акаши помолчал немного, прежде чем ответить._

_\- Мне просто не совсем… по душе американские горки. Прошу, идите без меня, я подожду здесь._

_Аомине, Момои и Мурасакибара ушли, не задавая лишних вопросов, а Кисе и Мидорима переглянулись, прежде чем последовать за своими друзьями._

_\- Ты боишься американских горок, Акаши-кун? – монотонный голос Куроко заставил Кисе и Мидориму остановиться. Они обернулись к своему другу, безучастно смотревшего на их капитана._

_Кисе видел, как глаз Акаши дернулся при вопросе._

_\- Я не боюсь, - спокойно сказал Акаши._

_\- Ты боишься, - настаивал Куроко._

_После его слов повисла оглушительная тишина._

_А потом Кисе с ужасом наблюдал, как Акаши закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, явно раздраженный. Нехорошо. Он должен был действовать быстро, иначе…_

_Поэтому, прежде чем Акаши открыл глаза и решил убить своих друзей, Кисе и Мидорима силой оттащили Куроко подальше от разозленного капитана._

  


* * *

  


Когда их поездка на горках закончилась, Акаши, чье лицо к тому моменту уже было белым как простыня, немедленно бросился куда-то (вероятно, в туалет), в то же время, бормоча что-то про "плохое решение" и "чего не сделаешь ради любви". Фурихата будто ожидал этого, он попытался последовать за Акаши, но сдался, когда потерял его в толпе. Акаши иногда был слишком быстрым.

Кисе, который наблюдал за всем происходящим, тоже был обеспокоен, но в то же время... не мог удержаться от смеха, вспомнив события дней средней школы.

_Так вот почему ему "не по душе" американские горки._

Фурихата и Кисе решили подождать Акаши на скамье недалеко от входа на аттракцион. Фурихата посмотрел на Кисе с выражением того, кто только что имел дело с упрямым ребенком. Ребенком, который не слушал ни единого его слова, и теперь, страдал от последствий своего упрямства.

Что вероятно, и происходило прямо сейчас.

\- Я уже говорил ему не заставлять себя, - вздохнул Фурихата, но Кисе заметил, снова, что он не был раздражён. По правде, в его словах можно было услышать намёк на нежность. Кисе задался вопросом почему, но решил не комментировать это и понимающе улыбнулся Фурихате.

Десять минут спустя, Акаши вернулся и выглядел совершенно измученным. Вероятно, он выблевал весь свой ланч, и Кисе не мог не беспокоиться за своего друга. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Фурихата своего парня, его голос был полон заботы. Акаши ничего не сказал, просто плюхнулся на скамейку рядом с Фурихатой и откинул голову назад.

Тыльной стороной ладони Фурихата дотронулся до лба Акаши и его щеки, чтобы проверить температуру. Затем он начал растирать затылок и спину Акаши, стараясь облегчить его дискомфорт.

\- Я принесу тебе воды, - сказал Фурихата.

Акаши только кивнул и медленно прикрыл глаза.

\- Хочешь чего-нибудь, Кисе-кун? – спросил Фурихата.

\- Нет, спасибо, - Кисе покачал головой.

И Фурихата ушёл на поиски ближайшего торгового автомата. Когда его больше не было видно, Кисе решил спросить:

\- Зачем?

Акаши открыл глаза и взглянул на своего друга на мгновение, прежде чем ответить.

\- Потому что Коки обожает американские горки, и я хочу кататься с ним.

Кисе помолчал. Он чувствовал, как внутри разливается тепло. Будто кто-то обернул одеялом его замерзшее тело. Приятное ощущение.

\- Ты собираешься попробовать снова? – Это был не вопрос на самом деле.

\- Разумеется, - усмехнулся Акаши.

Кисе похлопал Акаши по плечу и искренне улыбнулся.

-Фурихатаччи действительно повезло с тобой, Акашиччи.

Акаши замычал, размышляя над словами Кисе. Затем он посмотрел немного вправо. Кисе проследил его взгляд и увидел Фурихату, возвращающегося к ним с бутылкой воды в руке.

\- Ты ошибаешься Кисе, - сказал Акаши, не отрывая взгляд от приближающейся фигуры. Он помолчал и мягко улыбнулся, - всё как раз наоборот.

Прежде чем Кисе успел ответить, Фурихата уже был перед ними. Он протянул Акаши бутылку воды и сел рядом с ним. Он снова начал растирать спину Акаши.

Слабые крики были слышны издалека. Глаза Кисе автоматически обратились к источнику. Видимо, они доносились с других горок на некотором расстоянии от него.

Кисе заметил, что Фурихата смотрел в ту же сторону. У него возникла идея.

\- В этом парке есть еще одни горки. Они еще страшнее чем те, на которых мы только что катались. Если хочешь, я составлю тебе компанию, Фурихатаччи, - предложил Кисе.

Фурихата повернулся посмотреть на него и покачал головой.

\- Спасибо за предложение, Кисе-кун, но думаю, я побуду здесь, - он улыбнулся Кисе, прежде чем продолжить. – Хотя, если ты хочешь пойти, прошу, иди… можешь оставить свои вещи здесь, я присмотрю за ними.

Кисе вздохнул. По правде, ему следовало этого ожидать. Затем он ухмыльнулся Фурихате и кивнул. Похоже самое время оставить парочку наедине.

Кисе направился к горкам, но через минуту остановился и обернулся, чтобы еще раз увидеть друзей. Почему-то ему очень хотелось снова на них посмотреть.

Теперь Фурихата нежно перебирал волосы Акаши, он пробормотал ему что-то, целуя в висок, и, увидев это, Кисе подумал о том, что ранее сказал ему Акаши.

Кисе решил, что он не был неправ… но и слова Акаши тоже были справедливы.

Им повезло встретить друг друга.

  


* * *

  


Пошел сильный дождь, когда троица решила, что пора идти по домам. Они медленно и осторожно шли к станции по скользкой дороге. Акаши и Фурихата шли под одним зонтом (зонтом Фурихаты, потому что Акаши забыл взять свой, что, по словам Фурихаты, случалось слишком часто, чтобы считаться нормальным. Был сезон дождей, _Бога ради_).

Кисе шел позади, время от времени поглядывая на свой сломанный зонт, чтобы убедиться, что он все еще открыт и защищает его (нужно было приложить огромные усилия, чтобы открыть и закрыть эту чертову штуковину, но он всегда забывал купить новый зонт, эх).

На полпути до станции, Кисе увидел, как Фурихата повернулся к Акаши. Кажется, он заметил что-то и неодобрительно покачал головой. Он отвел руку Акаши, которая держала зонт, немного сторону самого Акаши. Его плечо вот-вот вымокнет насквозь, потому что Акаши слишком сильно наклонил свой зонт в сторону Фурихаты. Акаши вопросительно посмотрел на Фурихату, но тот ничего не сказал, просто слегка кивнул, похоже довольный тем, что только что сделал (хотя теперь его плечо тоже начало промокать).

Немного погодя, рука Акаши снова стала клониться в сторону Фурихаты, и зонт полностью укрывал от дождя его парня как раньше. Фурихата уставился на Акаши, который все еще не понимал в чем дело, но не стал ничего предпринимать, а через некоторое время просто вздохнул, признавая поражение. Может он понял, что Акаши делал это неосознанно, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Это было почти как рефлекс.

Рефлекс защищать Фурихату.

И когда Кисе увидел, как на лице Фурихаты появилось мягкое любящее выражение, когда он смотрел на Акаши, Кисе подумал, что, возможно...

Возможно, он слишком рано решил, что романтика мертва.

  


* * *

  


По прибытии на станцию и после прощания с Фурихатой (его дом был недалеко отсюда, так что он продолжил идти пешком), Акаши пошёл за билетом на сверхскоростной пассажирский экспресс, а Кисе ждал его возле одного из торговых автоматов. Они договорились выпить кофе в каком-нибудь кафе и немного поболтать, прежде чем отправиться каждый на свою платформу, так как согласно с расписанием посадка на экспресс Акаши (тот, у которого самый дорогой билет) будет только через тридцать минут.

Дожидаясь Акаши, Кисе старался закрыть свой зонт. Он правда старался. Но не преуспел.

_Давай, ну же._

И тут он услышал треск. Он молился, чтобы не было ничего серьезного. Зонт закрылся, что было хорошо. Кисе попытался снова открыть его, просто чтобы убедиться, что зонт все еще работает как надо.

Он не работал.

Зонт успешно открылся, но его форм была странной. Кисе вздохнул.

_Покойся с миром. Ты не будешь забыт, мой дорогой зонт._

Он старался мыслить позитивно. Может быть, в Канагаве не было дождя. Он посмотрел прогноз погоды на телефоне.

**Канагава: дождь с вероятностью шторма.**

_Черт._

Он уже собрался зайти в небольшой магазинчик неподалёку, чтобы купить новый зонт, когда его хлопнули по плечу. Акаши вернулся.

\- Что случилось? – спросил он.

\- Зонт сломался, Акашиччи, - печально ответил Кисе.

Акаши кивнул. Он открыл свою сумку и вытащил… зонт.

Глаза Кисе расширились в шоке.

\- Можешь взять мой, - просто сказал Акаши.

У Кисе не было слов. _Что за черт?_

\- Н-но ты сказал, что у тебя нет…

\- Маленькая ложь ради большего блага, Кисе, - ухмыльнулся Акаши. – Не говори Коки.

И тогда Акаши сделал нечто несвойственное ему, и Кисе несколько раз моргнул, чтобы убедиться, что это не его воображение.

\- Акашиччи… ты только что… ты только что… _подмигнул?_


	3. Момои Сацуки

Момои Сацуки было известно много вещей.

Она знала, что умеет обращаться с данными. Хороша в их сборе и анализе.

Она знала, что обладает телом, которое люди описали бы как сногсшибательное. Особенно верхнюю его часть.

В определенной степени эти две вещи были преимуществами.

Про остальные такого не скажешь.

Она знала, что у неё была большая и жирная влюблённость в Куроко Тецую, но в то же время ей было известно, что чувства не взаимны.

И вопреки распространенному мнению, она была четко осведомлена о своих не особо впечатляющих кулинарных способностях.

…И вот тут была проблема.

То, что её влюблённость была односторонней, было плохо, но в сочетании с её неумением готовить, все становилось в разы хуже. Потому что, ну, знаете… есть выражение, что путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через его желудок.

Итак, подведем итоги: в плане романтики для Момои Сацуки игра окончена.

…Ну, только в теории.

В реальности же Момои отказалась сдаваться. Кого волнует ужасная стряпня, ведь она всегда может _стараться усерднее_. Кого волнует, что Куроко не отвечает на её чувства, она всегда может _попробовать снова._

Потому что она - Момои Сацуки, когда-то менеджерка удивительного Поколения Чудес, и она сильнее и решительнее, чем кто-либо может представить.

  


* * *

  


Момои рассматривала разнообразие шоколада перед ней, не представляя, какой купить.

Шоколад. Для Дня святого Валентина. Который будет завтра.

Субботним утром магазин, в который она заглянула, был почти пуст. Хотя Момои не была уверена, что сможет также неспешно прогуливаться по магазинчику через час или два. Она подозревала, что в магазине будет полно девушек, которые хотят совершить покупку в последнюю минуту.

Дарить шоколад в этом году с её стороны было спонтанным решением. Момои была менеджеркой баскетбольной команды со средней школы, и у неё всегда находилось что-то настолько важное, что нужно было сделать в этот день, что она вообще забывала о празднике. К тому времени, как она вспоминала, было уже слишком поздно.

Исключая, может быть, тот единственны раз два года назад, когда она вспомнила и попыталась сделать шоколад для Куроко. В тот раз все кончилось катастрофой. Он вспомнила лицо Аомине, который попробовал конечный результат, и, хотя это было смешно, она решила, что будет разумнее просто купить шоколад в следующий раз.

И этот следующий раз был сейчас. Возможно, её кулинарные навыки улучшились за прошедшие два месяца с тех пор, как она стала посещать кулинарные курсы раз в две недели, но рисковать Момои не хотела. Сейчас она была на последнем году старшей школы, и кто знает, будет ли у неё другая возможность подарить шоколад тем же людям в следующем году. Это был её последний шанс, и она попросту не хотела оставить плохое впечатление о себе.

Момои планировала купить маленькие шоколадки для всех членов её школьной баскетбольной команды, средние для Поколения Чудес и одну, самую большую и красивую, для Куроко, разумеется.

…Вот только она не ожидала, что выбор будет настолько большим, а весь шоколад будет выглядеть так мило. Теперь она была в затруднении. В первую очередь ей стоило изучить их.

Момои вздохнула и вытащила телефон из сумки. Она уже собиралась погуглить, какой тип шоколада был бы наилучшим для её нужд, как вдруг услышала, как её зовут по имени.

Она обернулась и прямо перед собой обнаружила улыбающегося Фурихату Коки.

Момои на миг удивилась, а потом тоже улыбнулась ему и кивнула в знак приветствия.

\- Привет, Фурихата-кун, какой приятный сюрприз. Давно не виделись, - искренне сказала Момои. Ей и правда было приятно встретить Фурихату. Ей нравился этот парень.

\- Привет, - в ответ поздоровался Фурихата. Затем он поскреб щеку указательным пальцем. Это привычка, заметила Момои, он делал так, когда был смущен или нервничал. Чем смущен или из-за чего нервничал, она не знала. Может, он просто был таким.

Момои все еще иногда удивлялась, как этот мальчик перед ней стал парнем выдающегося Акаши Сейджуро, капитана печально известного Поколения Чудес, капитана могучего Ракузана, одного из самых блистательных разыгрывающих защитников их поколения, настоящего гения, мастера сёги, единственного наследника одной из многомиллионных японских компаний и так далее.

И Фурихата был не просто парнем Акаши. Он был возлюбленным Акаши, его самым важным и самым драгоценным человеком. Список прилагательных, которые описывают любовь и привязанность Акаши к Фурихате, был почти таким же длинным, как и список титулов и достижений самого Акаши. Серьезно.

Момои могла продолжать бесконечно, могла написать детальное эссе, когда речь шла об описании глубины отношений этих двоих. В конце концов, она была первой, кто узнал о чувствах Акаши к Фурихате, а еще она была довольно наблюдательна и обладала исключительным аналитическим умом. Так что естественно, что ей известно больше, чем кому либо еще из их дружеского круга. Даже если она не видела их - или хотя бы одного из них – так часто, как, скажем, Куроко или Мидорима.

Фурихата подошел к Момои, и взглянул на шоколад, который она рассматривала.

\- Выбираешь подарки для завтрашнего праздника, Момои-сан? - спросил он.

Момои снова обернулась к витрине.

\- Да. Ты тоже?

Фурихата только слегка улыбнулся и кивнул.

\- Для Акаши-куна? – спросила Момои. В какой-то степени, это был риторический вопрос. Разумеется, шоколад был бы для Акаши.

Но Фурихата всё-таки ответил. Он немного покраснел, прежде чем снова кивнуть.

\- Вы двое собираетесь встретиться завтра? После встречи Поколения?

\- Ну… Думаю, я просто загляну на минутку. Завтра годовщина свадьбы моих родителей. Обычно мы не делаем нечего особенного, но в этом году у них юбилей – двадцать пять лет. Они женаты четверть века. И мы с братом решили, что это стоит отпраздновать. Так что… мы собираемся устроить им сюрприз, - Фурихата помолчал. – Я побегу домой, как только вручу Сею шоколад.

_А, так вот почему,_ подумала Момои.

Поколение Чудес обычно договаривалось о ежемесячной встрече в групповом чате. Всегда трудно планировать её каждый месяц, но, в конце концов, им удавалось выбрать определенный день, когда все семеро были свободны. Однако в этом месяце единственным днем, когда все были свободны, было четырнадцатое число, но они знали, что Акаши никак не сможет к ним присоединиться (он был единственным, у кого была пара). Они были готовы отменить встречу, но тут Акаши появился онлайн и сказал, что тоже свободен в этот день. Спустя кучу шуточек (и угроз Акаши заблокировать шутников), они, наконец, решили: в феврале Поколение Чудес встретится в День святого Валентина.

Теперь, когда Момои узнала настоящую причину, она стала переживать за своего бывшего капитана. Акаши должно быть расстроен… но все же он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

\- Твои родители поженились в День святого Валентина? – спросила Момои.

\- Ага.

\- Это очень мило, - хихикнула она.

\- Да, так и есть, - сказал Фурихата, его взгляд потеплел, полный приязни. Кажется, он очень любил своих родителей. Затем он прочистил горло и сменил тему. – О, точно, какой шоколад ты хочешь купить?

\- Не знаю, Фурихата-кун, - вздохнула Момои. – Мне точно нужно больше одно типа, потому что я собираюсь дарить многим людям, но… но я не знаю.

\- А почему бы не приготовить самой? Будет проще, ну, знаешь, сделать их такими, как ты хочешь…

Услышав предложение, Момои взглянула на Фурихату и грустно улыбнулась. Она покачала головой.

Глаза Фурихаты расширились. Кажется, он что-то осознал и начал заикаться чередой извинений. Фурихата так легко разволновался из-за чего-то настолько маленького и незначительного. Момои подумала, что это действительно мило. Она замахала руками и улыбнулась Фурихате, отказываясь от извинений. Но хмуриться он не перестал. Казалось, он был серьезно обеспокоен тем, что мог задеть ее чувства.

_Фурихата-кун и правда добрый, не так ли?_

\- Как насчет… как насчет того, чтобы приготовить шоколад вместе, Момои-сан? – предложил Фурихата.

\- Что, прости? – Момои моргнула.

\- Шоколад. Давай сделаем его вместе! – повторил Фурихата свое предложение в этот раз с еще большим энтузиазмом.

Момои слегка наклонила голову.

\- Ты можешь приготовить домашний шоколад?

Фурихата смущённо рассмеялся.

\- Нет, конечно, нет. Наверное, я неправильно выразился… Вообще-то я просто хочу растопить шоколад, перелить его в формочки и добавить что-нибудь… типа печенья и миндаля. – Он достал одну из формочек из своей корзины и показал Момои. Она была в форме баскетбольного мяча. Он гордо улыбнулся. - Думаю, Сей оценит шоколад в форме его любимого предмета, и… - Фурихата положил формочку обратно в корзину и вынул другую, – представляешь, у них даже есть формочки фигур сёги! Этот магазин дочерняя компания Акаши Групп или что? – фыркнул Фурихата.

Момои тоже фыркнула и захихикала.

-Это определенно… необычно, без обид, поклонники сёги.

Увидев реакцию Момои, Фурихата тоже рассмеялся.

\- Так я о том же!

Так здорово смеяться над чем-то таким невероятно глупым и простым, подумала Момои. Теперь Фурихата нравился ей еще больше.

Когда они перестали смеяться, Фурихата снова попытался убедить Момои. Он говорил, что готовить будет просто, и обещал, что будет рядом, помогать на каждом этапе. Наконец, зная, что может ему доверять, Момои согласилась попробовать. С помощью Фурихаты она выбрала шоколад, формочки и другие вещи, потом они пошли на кассу, чтобы все оплатить.

Фурихата предложил готовить на кухне у него дома. Та была свободна весь день, потому что его мама как раз навещала их родственников в другом городе. Момои согласилась, чувствуя себя очень благодарной.

  


* * *

  


Домой к Фурихате они пришли только около полудня. Поздоровавшись с отцом и братом Фурихаты, которые смотрели какой-то баскетбольный матч по телевизору, они направились прямо на кухню и начали распаковывать покупки.

Вскоре кухню наполнил аромат растопленного шоколада. Фурихата предложил Момои взять белый шоколад для Поколения Чудес, так что она могла окрасить его с помощью масляных пищевых красителей. Для каждого из Поколения предполагался свой цвет. Он сказал, что это будет… особенно примечательно, потому что шоколад будет персонализирован.

Момои была в процессе окрашивания шоколада для Акаши, когда заметила, как Фурихата добавил несколько капель какой-то жидкости в свой расплавленный темный шоколад.

\- Что это такое, Фурихата-кун? – спросила она.

\- Кофейная эссенция… Не знаю, заметила ли ты, но Сей обожает кофе. Подумал, добавить немного в шоколад, - сказал Фурихата, аккуратно размешивая шоколад.

\- О, мне тоже так сделать? Для Акаши-куна? – задумалась Момои.

\- Вперед, если хочешь, - Фурихата протянул Момои эссенцию.

Момои почти капнула эссенцию в свой (теперь уже) красный шоколад, когда поняла кое-что.

\- А ничего, если я так сделаю? Это же… вроде твоей подписи? Того, что делает твой шоколад особенным?

\- Не переживай об этом, Момои-сан, - усмехнулся Фурихата. – Уверен, Сей будет рад получить две коробки шоколада со вкусом кофе вместо одной.

И снова она, доброта Фурихаты. Это было почти как…

\- Счастье Акаши-куна единственное, что важно для тебя, да, Фурихата-кун?

\- Эм… Не думаю, что все так глубоко? – Фурихата пожал плечами. – Просто, если Сей счастлив, то я тоже счастлив… как-то так? – он мимолетно улыбнулся Момои.

Момои совершенно не представляла, как реагировать на это. Для Фурихаты все это было настолько естественно и просто, что ей стало почти завидно. Ей хотелось быть похожей на него. Дарить и получать такую же любовь, какую Фурихата и Акаши дарили друг другу. Потому что это казалось удивительным, и невероятным, и милым.

\- Может, однажды, - пробормотала она, улыбнувшись своим мыслям.

Весь процесс готовки прошел благополучно (во многом потому, что Фурихата был рядом). Фурихата похвалил кулинарные навыки Момои; по его мнению, она готовила не так плохо, и ей стоит быть более уверенной в своих силах. Ей особенно понравилось, когда он счёл милым жестом с её стороны добавить ваниль в светло голубой шоколад, сказав, что «тот, кто его получит» будет в восторге. Он также помог ей сделать шоколад для её школьной баскетбольной команды (просто растопленный шоколад, разлиты по маленьким разнообразным формочкам), когда закончил со своим.

Когда все было готово, они попробовали шоколад друг друга и были довольны результатом: все было очень вкусным. После они упаковали шоколад в нарядные коробочки и обернули их лентами.

Покончив с упаковкой шоколада, Момои и Фурихата упали на диван в гостиной (отец и брата Фурихаты уже ушли). Момои тяжело вздохнула. Она сильно устала, но это была приятная усталость, а еще она была счастлива. Момои взглянула на Фурихату, сидевшего рядом с ней. Похоже, он чувствовал то же самое. Она взяла одну из своих коробочек с коричневой лентой и мягко подтолкнула Фурихату локтем.

\- Это тебе, - коротко сказал Момои, указывая на коробочку в своих руках.

Фурихата выглядел потрясенным. Он на миг приоткрыл рот и начал краснеть.

\- Ах, эм…

\- С Днем святого Валентина, Фурихата-кун, - сказала Момои, ярко улыбнувшись ему. – И большое тебе спасибо за сегодня.

Фурихата, все еще краснея, принял коробочку слегка трясущимися руками. Немного погодя, на его лице появилась улыбка.

\- Спасибо… за это, - Фурихата помолчал. Затем он взглянул на Момои, его взгляд был полон решимости. – Я обязательно подарю тебе что-нибудь в ответ в Белый День.

Момои улыбнулась ему и кивнула.

\- Идет!

Они сидели в уютной тишине, наслаждаясь заслуженным отдыхом после трудового дня.

Фурихата взял коробочку, которую упаковал ранее, и внимательно её осмотрел.

\- Надеюсь, Сею это понравится, - пробормотал он.

Момои вздохнула и покачала головой. Она вспомнила кое-что.

  


* * *

  


_\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала что, Акаши-кун? – Момои нахмурилась, потому что просьба Акаши была бессмысленной._

_Как и все случившееся, что привело к этой беседе. Момои собиралась идти домой, вымотанная сегодняшней работой в одиночку на баскетбольной тренировке (другая менеджерка заболела и не смогла прийти), как вдруг увидела Акаши, стоящего напротив Академии Тоо, все еще в своей школьной форме. Она удивилась, потому что, ну, Ракузан в Киото, а это Токио. Но она решила, что, наверное, Акаши хотел встретиться с Аомине. Так что, поздоровавшись с ним, Момои попросила Акаши подождать и достала телефон из сумки, чтобы позвонить Аомины, но Акаши покачал головой и попросил её следовать за ним, потому что, по-видимому, Акаши хотел поговорить именно с ней._

_И теперь они здесь, сидят в Маджи Бургер, а Момои все еще пытается понять, чего от неё хотят._

_\- Не могла бы ты предоставить мне… информацию о Фурихате Коки? Все, что тебе о нем известно?_

_Возможно, это все её фантазия, но Акаши выглядел немного взволнованным. Так странны было видеть его таким._

_\- Фурихата… Из Сейрин? – уточнила Момои. Акаши кивнул. Момои помолчала немного, прежде чем продолжить. – Честно говоря, мне немногое о нем известно. Но я могу поискать информацию, если хочешь?_

_\- Да, пожалуйста, если тебя не затруднит, - Акаши снова кивнул._

_Момои задумалась, пытаясь вспомнить все, что она знала о разыгрывающем защитнике Сейрин. Непримечательный. Навыки так себе. Он кажется трудягой, но кроме этого, ничего особенного._

_\- Что конкретно ты хочешь о нем знать, Акаши-кун, и зачем? – Момои замолчала, но затем её глаза немного расширились. – У него есть какие-то скрытые навыки? Что-то вроде умений Тецу-куна? - Если дело в этом, она собиралась провести полное исследование и немедленно. Это было бы полезно для…_

_\- Все. Я хочу знать все… о нем, - ответ Акаши прервал её мысли. – И нет, не думаю, что у него есть скрытые таланты или что-то вроде того._

_\- Тогда… зачем? - Теперь Момои еще сильнее недоумевала._

_Акаши казался в затруднении, будто раздумывал, стоит ли ему сказать правду или нет._

_\- Я хочу… ухаживать за ним._

_За его ответом последовала тишина, которая продлилась целую минуту._

_\- ЧТО?! – воскликнула Момои и тут же прикрыла рот, осознав, что это было слишком громко._

_Акаши опустил глаза. Кажется, ему тоже стало неловко._

_И снова тишина. Момои была слишком ошарашена его заявлением. Этого она не ожидала. Совсем._

_\- Это… странно? – Лицо Акаши померкло._

_Момои оторвалась от своих мыслей и быстро сказала:_

_\- Нет! Нет, Акаши-кун! Прости. Я просто удивилась, вот и все._

_Разумеется, она солгала. Потому что это определенно было странно, очень, но Акаши этого знать не нужно._

_Они немного поболтали. В итоге Акаши рассказал Момои, как он влюбился в Фурихату, она же очень внимательно его слушала._

_Спустя около двадцати минут, Момои, наконец, поняла… более или менее. Она согласилась помочь Акаши, но у неё все еще был один вопрос._

_\- Почему ты не попросил Тецу-куна? Если дело касается Фурихаты, я уверена, ему известно больше._

_Акаши грустно усмехнулся в ответ._

_\- Помнишь Огивару Шигехиро?_

_Момои замолчала. Разумеется. Конечно, она помнила. Тогда она вздохнула._

_\- Куроко мог простить мне это… и, возможно, тот раз, когда я пытался ударить Кагами в лицо тоже… Фурихата тоже там был, кстати, но я не знаю… - он горько рассмеялся._

_Она понимающе кивнула. Кисе рассказал ей о произошедшем с Кагами и, ну… по меньшей мере это было ужасно._

_\- Это ведь был не совсем ты, да? – произнесла Момои в попытке успокоить его._

_Акаши покачал головой._

_\- Это была другая сторона меня, но это все еще был я… и Куроко… не знаю, как он отреагирует, если узнает… о моем интересе. Тебе известно, как он бережет своих друзей._

_Момой внезапно почувствовал ностальгию. Дружба всегда была для Куроко важнее всего. Наверное, даже важнее чем баскетбол. Именно он восстановил их разрушенную дружбу полгода назад._

_Так что, да, Момои отлично понимала беспокойство Акаши, потому что так оно и было. Друзья – самое драгоценное сокровище Куроко, и она знала, что он ни за что не позволит Акаши навредить им… снова._

_Акаши выдохнул. Почему-то он выглядел уставшим._

_\- Но мне… - начал он, глядя прямо в глаза Момои, выражение его лица было серьезным. – Мне правда нравится Фурихата-кун._

_А потом он улыбнулся, его улыбка была доброй, она достигла его глаз. Он поклонился, благодаря Момои за согласие ему помочь._

_Месяц спустя, благодаря глубокому исследованию, Момои стала понимать, что Акаши нашел в Фурихате. Обаяние Фурихаты было неброским. Он был решительным и всегда готов помочь. Его доброта была на самом деле ошеломляющей. Акаши был всего лишь наблюдателем, и, исходя из истории, которую он ей рассказал, его чувства к Фурихате были неизбежны._

_И каждый раз, когда она видела, как светлели глаза Акаши, пока она делилась с ним новой информацией о Фурихате, она думала, если Куроко когда-нибудь узнает, ему точно будет не о чем волноваться._

  


* * *

  


\- Ему очень понравится, Фурихата-кун, - Момои похлопала Фурихату по плечу, - потому что ты это сделал.

Фурихата широко улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ. Момои пообещала себе, что однажды она обязательно найдет такую любовь.

  


* * *

  


Пока каждый проводил День святого Валентина со своим любимым, Момои сидела на скамье и наблюдала за матчем на какой-то баскетбольной площадки.

Ежемесячные встречи Поколения Чудес обычно начинались с товарищеских матчей между ребятами (иногда Момои тоже присоединялась) и заканчивались посиделками в Маджи Бургер.

Да. Маджи Бургер. Каждый чертов месяц. Ребята были просто одержимы этим рестораном (не то, чтобы Момои жаловалась или что-то еще, ей нравились их луковые кольца).

Так что Момои сидела, впечатлённая и гордая кажущимися бесконечными навыками своих шести друзей. Было невероятной привилегией каждый месяц видеть, как все они становятся лучше, как сейчас.

Она подумала, что этот День святого Валентина проходит хорошо.

Часы прошли незамеченными. Такое было в порядке вещей, когда Поколение Чудес играло в баскетбол. Они всегда были такими. Потому что они были ботанами. Баскетбольными ботанами.

Уже поздним вечером Акаши решил, что на сегодня хватит баскетбола. Они подошли к скамейке, чтобы передохнуть, а Момои передала им бутылки с водой.

\- Акачин, пощади нас в следующий раз… ты заставил меня попотеть, - проскулил Мурасакибара.

Акаши нахмурился.

\- Я никогда не щажу оппонентов во время игры, Мурасакибара, и сегодняшняя не исключение.

\- Нет, Мурасакибараччи прав, - влез Кисе. – Сегодня ты немного… - он замолчал, а потом улыбнулся. – О, я, кажется, знаю почему.

\- О чем ты…

\- Ты раздражен, потому что не можешь провести этот день с Фурихатаччи, - весело воскликнул Кисе. Момои не представляла, почему он был так счастлив. Он решила, что Кисе просто нравится дразнить Акаши. Она могла только надеяться, что Кисе еще будет жив к концу дня.

Аомине даже не попытался скрыть свой смешок. А Момои видела, как её остальные друзья старались не показать свое веселье (кроме Акаши, разумеется).

Акаши закатил глаза на комментарий Кисе, но Момои различила небольшой румянец на его скулах.

_В яблочко,_ подумала Момои.

Она усмехнулась и решила помочь Акаши избежать неловкой ситуации, в которую он попал. Она вытащила шесть коробочек из своей сумки и молча вручила по одной каждому из своих друзей.

Все Чудеса, буквально все, посмотрели на свои коробочки со смешанным выражением ужаса и шока.

Вместо того, чтобы оскорбиться, Момои фыркнула.

\- Не переживайте, я приготовила это с другом. Он попробовал результат и все еще жив-здоров вплоть до этой секунды.

Чудеса неловко обменялись взглядами, прежде чем открыть коробочки.

А когда увидели содержимое, были ошеломлены.

Мурасакибара первым откусил кусочек от своего фиолетового шоколада.

\- Вкусно, Саччин, - кратко сказал он, откусив еще раз.

\- Правда? – просияла Момои. Она знала, что шоколад точно был съедобным. Но услышать комплимент от получателя было… ну, это сделало её еще счастливее.

Вслед за ним остальные друзья попробовали свой шоколад, и, судя по их лицам, они были того же мнения, что и Мурасакибара.

\- Он также выглядят эстетично, ты правда сделала их сама, Момои? – спросил Акаши, пристально рассматривая свой шоколад.

Момои застенчиво улыбнулась ему.

\- Он не совсем самодельный, и мне много помогали… но да, я приготовила его сама.

\- Большое спасибо, Момои-сан. Дай мне знать, если ты хочешь что-то на Белый День, и я лично доставлю это тебе домой, - сказал Куроко, подарив Момои одну из своих редких, искренних улыбок.

Сердце Момои пропустило удар, она покраснела. Она опустила взгляд, переполненная эмоциями. Потом она слабо кивнула.

Остальные её друзья присоединились к Куроко и пообещали ей то же самое. Даже Мидорима слегка улыбнулся ей и сказал, что принесет её счастливый талисман на Белый День.

Момои по очереди взглянула на каждого из своих друзей. Все они выглядели благодарными и счастливыми, и её глаза увлажнились. Она быстро стерла слезы. Те же чувства переполняли и её.

\- Ах… всегда хорошо провести День святого Валентина с друзьями, да? – размышлял вслух Кисе.

\- Говоришь как девственник, - вдруг ответил Аомине своим скучающим тоном.

Кисе опешил.

\- Прости, Аоминеччи, но я не вижу свя…

\- Сказал девственник, - сухо прокомментировал Мидорима, поправив очки.

Глаза Аомине расширились, и он развернулся посмотреть на Мидориму.

\- Не помню, чтобы кто-то спрашивал твоего мне…

\- Эээ… что плохого в том, чтобы быть девственником? – Мурасакибара присоединился к абсурдной беседе, пока его рука тянулась к шоколаду Куроко. – Ауч, - дернулся он, когда Куроко шлепнул его по руке.

Аомине и Мидорима проигнорировали его и продолжили препираться из-за чего-то еще.

Момои покачала головой, её губы немного изогнулись. _Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются._

Тут Акаши вдруг сказал, что ему нужно отлучиться. Он проверил телефон, прежде чем внезапно уйти. Тема девственности была забыта, а Аомине и Мидорима перестали спорить. Все внимание теперь сосредоточилось на Акаши, который перешел на бег, как только вышел за пределы площадки.

Было довольно далеко, но Момои четко видела, что Акаши бежал к кому-то, кто, кажется, ждал его.

Она улыбнулась. Это был Фурихата.

Со своего места Момои видела только лицо Фурихаты, а лицо Акаши – нет. Фурихата вручил своему парню коробочку, в которой она узнала шоколад для Акаши. Фурихата выглядел взволнованным. Акаши взял подарок и похоже сказал что-то, что заставило Фурихату покраснеть. Он сказал что-то в ответ и поцеловал Акаши в щеку. Он все еще был красным, когда отстранился. Потом он повернулся и собрался вернуться домой (Момои вспомнила, что Фурихата собирался заглянуть к ним всего на пару минут), как вдруг Акаши притянул его обратно… и поцеловал в губы.

Момои сразу же отвернулась, чувствуя, как потеплели её щеки. Она только что нарушила чужое личное пространство, да? Она огляделась и обнаружила, что её друзья в том же состоянии. Все смотрели друг на друга, но никто не сказал ни слова, атмосфера была очень неловкой.

Казалось, они пришли к общему соглашению не комментировать сцену, которой только что были свидетелями, и решили заняться чем-нибудь другим.

Момои листала новостную ленту в телефоне, не видя ничего, лишь бы отвлечься.

Прошло несколько минут, и Момои взглянула на парочку снова в надежде увидеть возвращающегося на площадку Акаши…

Но она лишь увидела, что её бывший капитан и Фурихата все еще целуются.

_Ладно, это уже…_

\- Акаши-кун определенно не девственник, - вдруг сказал Куроко, прервав её мысли. Момои четко услышала нотку веселья в его монотонном голосе.

Неловкость испарилась, сменившись дружным смехом. Даже обычно сдержанный Мидорима усмехнулся.

_Никогда не меняйся, Тецу-кун._

Вся ситуация была довольно глупой. Момои надеялась, что они были не слишком грубыми, но было весело и славно смеяться вместе вот так.

День святого Валентина определенно удался.


	4. Мурасакибара Ацуши

Мурасакибара Ацуши знал, что о нем думали. Будто всё его существование вращалось вокруг вкусностей.

Вообще-то, так оно и было.

Или он на это надеялся. Было бы настоящим раем, если бы он на самом деле мог провести всю свою жизнь, уплетая вкусняшки. Думать только о еде.

Но жизнь оказалась немного сложнее.

Сложилось так, что он столкнулся с баскетболом и понял, что ему нравится играть. Затем появились многочисленные друзья, которым нравилось то же, что и ему.

Так что теперь ему приходилось признавать, что он заботится о трех вещах: еде, баскетболе и друзьях. Хотя ему стоило уточнить, что эти три вещи имели разное процентное соотношение. Еда была на первом месте. Всегда главный приоритет. Мурасакибара заботился о вкусняшках где-то на девяносто восемь процентов. Баскетболу и друзьям он уделял по одному проценту.

Хотя он знал, что это не совсем правда.

  


* * *

  


В обычной ситуации, Мурасакибара мог бы немного больше оценить красоту Киото. Он никогда не увлекался эстетикой в целом, но знал, что город с его старой, традиционной атмосферой и прочим был исключительно красив.

Но в данный момент Мурасакибара не был в обычной ситуации, потому что сейчас он… заблудился.

В разгар школьной поездки он гулял со своей группой, когда увидел ларек с мороженым. Мурасакибара скользнул взглядом по меню, и в следующий миг его ноги стали автоматически двигаться в направлении ларька.

Его погубило то, что он потратил слишком много времени, решая, какой вкус мороженого ему хотелось. Поскольку к тому моменту, когда он, наконец, купил мороженое, никого из его друзей больше не было рядом.

Однако он не стал нервничать. Порывшись в кармане, Мурасакибара достал свой телефон, только чтобы обнаружить его разряженным. Вот это заставило его перестать облизывать свое мороженое.

И вот, он сидит на скамейке черт знает где. Ожидая, что кто-нибудь, хоть кто-нибудь, найдет его. Был же хоть кто-то, кто заметил, что он пропал? Он был гигантом с фиолетовыми волосами и не был Куроко, его отсутствие же наверняка заметили?

Ему пришла мысль вызвать такси и вернуться в отель. Но ради всего святого, он не мог вспомнить ни название отеля, ни его адрес. Вся информация была в его телефоне.

Бродить по округе в поисках друзей тоже не вариант. Мурасакибара был далеко не гением, но знал, что лучше оставаться на месте, если ты заблудился.

По крайней мере, он мог сделать хоть что-то. Одолжить зарядку для телефона, например. Тогда он мог бы связаться с друзьями и найти их. Но у кого одолжить зарядку? И где её подключить? Он был далеко от станции или автобусной остановки или любого другого публичного места.

Мурасакибара уже спрашивал работников ларька, где купил мороженое, но ни у кого из них не оказалось нужной зарядки. С тех пор никакого прогресса.

Он заметил парк, но тот был довольно далеко от места, где он сейчас находился, поэтому и от этого варианта пришлось оказаться.

…Но похоже на данный момент ничего другого ему делать не оставалось.

Мурасакибара вздохнул. Он поднялся и направился в парк, вопреки всему надеясь, что получится зарядить телефон или, если ему повезет, столкнуться с кем-то знакомым.

Спустя пять минут он добрался до парка. Парк был довольно большим, но людей там немного: в основном семьи и молодые парочки на пикнике или на прогулке.

Мурасакибара осмотрелся и заметил парнишку своего возраста, который сидел на расстеленном на земле покрывале. Отлично, подумал Мурасакибара, может, он сможет попросить у него…

_Погодите, минутку._

Он подошел ближе, чтобы лучше разглядеть парня, потому что тот выглядел знакомо. И при ближайшем рассмотрении, он, наконец, понял, кто это был. Парень сидел к нему спиной, поэтому не заметил Мурасакибару позади себя, пока…

\- Мурасакибара?

_…Ну, конечно._

Если этот парень был здесь, то, конечно же, _он_ тоже был здесь.

Мурасакибара развернулся на голос и встретился лицом к лицу с Акаши Сейджуро, который наклонил голову в замешательстве.

\- Что ты тут делаешь?

  


* * *

  


Как оказалось, Мурасакибара заметил Фурихату Коки. Он и Акаши были на романтическом пикнике, когда Мурасакибара случайно встретил их.

Увидев, что за ним стоял Мурасакибара, Фурихата тут же встал и приветствовал его приятной улыбкой. Он также пригласил его присоединиться к их пикнику.

Честно говоря, Мурасакибара не то чтобы хорошо знал Фурихату. Он слышал рассказы Куроко и Момои. Они обычно говорили, какой он добрый и как подходит Акаши. Но насколько Мурасакибара помнил, сам он никогда с ним не разговаривал. Поэтом его удивил почти будничный тон Фурихаты, когда они здоровались. Не то чтобы это было плохо, ему просто было любопытно, с чего вдруг.

Когда Мурасакибара устроился на покрывале, Акаши, который только что вернулся из туалета, тоже сел. Он собрался повторить свой вопрос, когда Фурихата прервал его, предложив ему и Мурасакибаре тарелку с онигири. Акаши вздохнул, но все же улыбнулся и взял один.

Акаши очарован им, подумал Мурасакибара, наблюдая, как Акаши открыто бросает на Фурихату долгие взгляды, типа, каждые пять секунд. Не то чтобы это была новость. Аомине бесцеремонно сказал то же самое Акаши в лицо, а тот и не пытался отрицать.

Что до Мурасакибары, было бы грубо отвергать такое предложение, правда? Так что, разумеется, Мурасакибара взял онигири. Возможно, слишком воодушевленно… (ну ладно, это был трудный день), но ни Фурихата, ни Акаши это не прокомментировали.

Затолкав весь онигири себе в рот, Мурасакибара ответил на вопрос Акаши.

\- Выходит… ты заблудился? – медленно спросил Акаши, когда Мурасакибара закончил рассказывать, что с ним приключилось.

\- Похоже, что так, - кивнул Мурасакибара.

\- И твой телефон разрядился? – снова спросил Акаши. – Это и вправду досадно.

\- Ага, знаю… отстойно.

\- Но боюсь, ни у одного из нас нет подходящей зарядки, Мурасакибара-кун, - добавил Фурихата. В его голосе слышалось искреннее беспокойство. – Ты помнишь номера телефонов кого-нибудь из своих друзей? Или их почту? Я могу связаться с ними для тебя.

Мурасакибара покачал головой. Он никогда не был хорош в запоминании чего-то такого.

\- А как насчет Химуро-сана или, эм… Лиу-сана? – предложил Фурихата.

Он снова покачал головой.

\- Школьная поездка только для второгодок.

Мурасакибара знал, что попал. По полной. Он съел еще один онигири. Еда всегда отлично помогала справиться со стрессом. Ему, по крайней мере.

После непродолжительной тишины, Фурихата вдруг ухмыльнулся.

\- Думаю, я знаю, с кем связаться, - весело сказал он, доставая телефон из кармана. – У Фукуи-сана есть младший брат, он тоже второгодка в Йосен.

При упоминании его бывшего товарища по команде, Мурасакибара прекратил (практически) поглощать онигири.

\- Ты знаешь Фукучина?

\- Ты так его зовешь? – рассмеялся Фурихата, не отрывая взгляд от своего телефона.

\- Эээ… Наверное, я раньше звал его более формально? Не помню, когда и почему стал звать так.

\- Ясно, - ухмыльнулся Фурихата. – Что ж, я немного его знаю, мы друзья на Фейсбуке… Он репостит крутейшие мемы. – довольно добавил он. – Я только что отправил ему сообщение.

Мурасакибара слегка улыбнулся. Фукуи, такой Фукуи.

\- Ты разговариваешь с ним, Коки? – вдруг спросил Акаши. Может дело в нем, но Мурасакибаре показалось, что Акаши выглядит немного… как бы сказать.

\- Иногда… чаще я оставляю комменты под постами, - Фурихата задумчиво постучал себя по подбородку. – Кажется, мы пару раз болтали о всяких штуках разыгрывающих защитников.

\- Вы болтали о всяких штуках разыгрывающих защитников?

\- Ага.

Акаши помолчал и посмотрел на онигири в своей руке.

\- При том, что твой парень разыгрывающий защитник? – пробормотал он.

Мурасакибара глазам своим поверить не мог. Он что… надулся? Акаши Сейджуро? Надулся?

_Ух ты._

Фурихата выглядел рассеянным.

\- Прости, Сей, ты что-то сказал?

\- Ничего, - тон Акаши был спокойным, но любой, кто видел, как он произнес это слово, мог с уверенностью сказать, что спокойным он не был.

Мурасакибара закусил губу, чтобы сдержать хихиканье. Их разговор был просто нечто. Серьезно.

\- О, тебе повезло, Мурасакибара-кун, Фукуи-сан сейчас в Киото. Он уже связался со своим братом. Сказал, что зайдет сюда за тобой и проводит к брату, - сообщил ему Фурихата.

\- А? Зачем ему это? Он мог бы просто сказать мне, куда иди, и я добрался бы сам… Наверное.

Фурихата усмехнулся.

\- Он сказал, что давно не видел своего «любимого кохая». Его слова, не мои.

-…Точно, - Мурасакибара закатил глаза. Фукуи и его закидоны.

Затем он взглянул на Акаши, который выглядел… каким-то напряженным. У него появилась идея.

\- А может, он хочет увидеться с тобой, Фуричин.

Эффект от этих слов был мгновенным. Акаши выпрямился, вся его фигура выражала полную боевую готовность. Он скользнул ближе к Фурихате с четким намерением защитить его.

Мурасакибара закашлялся, маскируя свой смех. Иметь возможность вот так дразнить Акаши, вот это времена.

Фурихата, который не заметил изменения атмосферы, нахмурился.

\- Что? Зачем?

\- Э… не знаю, - протянул Мурасакибара.

Фурихата в замешательстве нахмурил брови, но больше ничего не сказал, и они трое стали есть в тишине. Мурасакибара заметил слегка угрожающую ауру, исходившую от Акаши. Такая аура появлялась, когда он ожидал атаки противника, и Мурасакибара почти чувствовал себя виноватым за поддразнивание. Почти.

Немного погодя, Фурихата отлучился, чтобы купить еще напитков. Он спросил своих компаньонов, чего бы они хотели, и ушел, выслушав пожелания.

\- В чем дело? – спросил Акаши, как только Фурихата скрылся с глаз.

\- Ты о чём? – нахмурился Мурасакибара.

\- Ты странно на меня смотришь. Не думай, что я не заметил.

_Ну, конечно._

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты, Акачин, - он пожал плечами. О, Мурасакибара прекрасно понимал, но не собирался говорить ему. Очевидно же.

Акаши подозрительно прищурился, а потом вздохнул.

\- Ладно.

И снова между ними повисла тишина, но она не была неуютной. Мурасакибара вдруг понял, как давно он не сидел с Акаши вот так, без их общих друзей. Это было похоже на ностальгию.

Мурасакибара продолжил медленно жевать онигири. Он и Акаши время от времени переговаривались, но их разговоры были короткими. Не в их характерах было много болтать. Акаши в основном был молчалив, а Мурасакибара слишком сосредоточен, когда ел.

Спустя где-то пятнадцать минут, Акаши вдруг пробормотал себе под нос:

\- Куда пропал Коки? – Он взглянул на часы и достал свой телефон из кармана. Он набрал номер и поднес телефон к уху.

Мурасакибара наблюдал, как лицо Акаши становилось все более обеспокоенным с каждой секундой ожидания, когда Фурихата ответит на звонок. Когда сработал автоответчик, Акаши поднялся и серьезно посмотрел на него.

\- Мне нужно… найти Коки, не мог бы ты… присмотреть за всем этим? – Акаши небрежно указал на их с Фурихатой вещи на покрывале.

Мурасакибара вообще-то был довольно скептичен относительно местонахождения Фурихаты. Он был уверен, что парень захотел в туалет и пошел в ближайший. Но опять же он не был Акаши, который, как сказала Момои, «любил Фурихату до луны и обратно», так что в итоге, вместо того, чтобы озвучить свое мнение, он просто кивнул. Акаши поблагодарил его с натянутой улыбкой и быстрым шагом отправился искать Фурихату. Он наблюдал как фигура Акаши медленно исчезла из вида и вздохнул. Какой же сегодня длинный день, да?

У него было в достатке онигири, и за неимением других дел, Мурасакибара стал глазеть по сторонам. Людей в парке становилось все больше и больше. Похоже, это место было довольно популярным. Он посмотрел направо и заметил знакомую фигуру, направляющуюся к нему.

\- Салют, - Фукуи Кенске остановился перед Мурасакибарой и широко ему улыбнулся. Он пришел довольно быстро. Мурасакибара задавался вопросом, где он был, когда Фурихата написал ему.

Мурасакибара задумчиво рассматривал своего сэмпая. Его волосы стали короче, а лицо немного загорело, но в остальном он не изменился. В особенности его рост (на который он не переставал жаловаться в старшей школе).

\- Фукучин, - Мурасакибара кивнул ему и жестом пригласил сесть.

Когда Фукуи опустился на покрывало, Мурасакибара объяснил ему всю ситуацию. Фукуи понимающе кивнул и сказал ему, что не против подождать, пока Акаши и Фурихата вернутся, прежде чем идти.

Потом Фукуи расспросил его обо всех из баскетбольного клуба Йосен, на что Мурасакибара отвечал «отлично» и «хорошо». Он надеялся, что не был груб, но в свою защиту, он действительно не знал подробностей благосостояния всех, о ком его спрашивали. А еще ему уже было скучно.

Решив облегчиться перед уходом, Мурасакибара попросил Фукуи последить за вещами, пока он сходит в туалет.

Пункт его назначения оказался довольно далеко от места пикника, так что он шел, тщательно запоминая дорогу, просто на всякий случай. Будет не до смеха, если он снова потеряется.

На полпути Мурасакибара заметил группу людей около торгового автомата. Они вели себя странно. Похоже, что они… дрались?

Он подошел ближе и понял, кто это был. Там был Акаши. За ним стоял Фурихата, отчаянно вцепившийся в рубашку Акаши. На его лице был синяк, а из уголка рта текла струйка крови. И наконец, там были два парня, растянувшихся на земле.

Мурасакибара остановился как вкопанный, когда увидел, что один глаз Акаши стал золотым.

_О, нет._

\- _Эта рука навредила Коки?_ – голос Акаши был холоден, как лед, его стопа подтолкнула правую руку одного из парней, которые беспомощно лежали перед ним. Парень заскулил.

Фурихата дрожал, когда потянул Акаши за плечо.

\- Сей… Сей, хватит… - взмолился он.

Но Акаши не собирался слушать, все его существо переполняла ярость. Когда он поднял ногу, чтобы обрушить её на чужую руку, Фурихата закрыл глаза и крикнул:

\- _Сейджуро!_

Глаза Акаши расширились, он мгновенно замер. Его нога медленно опустилась на землю. 

Фурихата развернул Акаши к себе, и взял его лицо в ладони.

\- Успокойся… теперь все хорошо, я в порядке… Со мной все хорошо, Сей, - зашептал Фурихата. Он поглаживал щёки Акаши большими пальцами. Его губы немного изогнулись.

Услышав его слова, Акаши начал расслабляться. Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Когда он открыл их, оба глаза были красными.

Акаши аккуратно прикоснулся к пострадавшей челюсти Фурихаты и зашипел:

\- Ты пострадал.

Фурихата покачал головой. Эти двое погрузились в собственный мир, стараясь успокоить друг друга.

Мурасакибара выбрал этот момент, чтобы подойти к двум парням, тщетно пытающимся хотя бы сесть, и присел на корточки перед ними. С первого взгляда ему было ясно, что эти двое – отборные хулиганы.

\- На вашем месте я бы воспользовался возможностью сбежать _прямо сейчас_ и пересмотрел бы свою склонность быть отбросом общества, - сказал он голосом, полным яда.

Они немедленно вскочили и, несмотря на свое состояние, сумели быстро сделать ноги. Мурасакибара поднялся и вздохнул.

\- Мурасакибара-кун? – в замешательстве позвал его Фурихата. Мурасакибара с любопытством посмотрел на него. – Погоди, если ты здесь, тогда кто…

\- Фукучин уже пришел, Фуричин, - сказал Мурасакибара, отвечая на незаданный вопрос Фурихаты. – Я иду в туалет. Вам двоим стоит вернуться назад, я куплю что-нибудь на обратном пути… для этого. – Он указал на синяк на лице Фурихаты.

\- Спасибо, Мурасакибара-кун, - Акаши кивнул, выражая признательность.

\- Без проблем. А еще… - Мурасакибара медленно ухмыльнулся. – Хорошая работа, Акачин.

Акаши ничего не сказал. Он только слегка улыбнулся своему другу. Затем он молча взял Фурихату за руку, и они вместе направились к месту своего пикника.

  


* * *

  


Когда Мурасакибара бродил по круглосуточному магазину, он не мог не думать о произошедшем и обнаружил, что… удивлен.

Фурихате удалось успокоить Акаши. И это был не просто Акаши.

У него получилось утихомирить другого Акаши.

_Того Акаши._

С разноцветными глазами. Который провозгласил себя абсолютным. Который говорил каждому «знать свое место».

И Фурихата успокоил его одним простым словом и парой прикосновений.

Мурасакибара вспомнил дни своей средней школы. Особенно те дни, когда дружба перестала быть значимой для Поколения Чудес. Тогда они стали слишком зациклены на себе, на своих личных проблемах, они совсем перестали заботиться друг о друге, как делали раньше.

Где-то глубоко внутри Мурасакибара знал, что это ранило не только Куроко и Момои. Так или иначе, пострадал каждый из них. Включая Акаши.

_Особенно Акаши._

Быть частью семьи Акаши уже непросто, а он в придачу был их капитаном. Он был лидером. Мурасакибара представить не мог, каково это наблюдать, как команда и дружба, которыми ты так дорожил, развалились прямо у тебя на глазах.

И он был уверен, что это стало одной из главных причин появления другого Акаши.

…А еще был момент с тем, как сам Марасакибара _спровоцировал_ его появление.

Да, Мурасакибара все еще помнил тот случай. Тот его матч один на один с Акаши в средней школе. Тогда он впервые увидел, как левый глаз Акаши стал золотым, и это было… ужасающе. Он помнил это так ясно, будто это было вчера, и честно говоря, он все еще чувствовал вину за это. Сейчас не так сильно, но вина все еще была там, на границе его сознания. Он знал, что это была не совсем его вина, но… сам факт того, что он _причинил боль_ Акаши, все еще беспокоил его.

Потому что вопреки сложившемуся мнению, Мурасакибара Ацуши _заботился_ о своих друзьях.

Он нашел пакет со льдом и положил его в корзину. Когда он взглянул на пакет, у него возникла глупая мысль: ему захотелось, чтобы Фурихата был там с ними. И возможно, если бы Фурихата был там, он смог хотя бы немного облегчить боль Акаши.

Но все это было в прошлом. Теперь все стало лучше, подумал Мурасакибара. Он вспомнил, как Мидорима однажды сказал, что существование Фурихаты было благословением, но он тогда не понял, что это значит.

Что ж, теперь-то он точно понял эту мысль.

Он добавил еще кое-что в свою корзину (включая несколько пачек Майбо) и пошел к кассе.

  


* * *

  


\- Я случайно наступил ему на ногу, клянусь, и я извинился, наверное, тысячу раз, - сказал Фурихата Мурасакибаре, прижимая пакет со льдом к пострадавшему лицу.

Вернувшись к месту пикника, Мурасакибара сразу передал Фурихате пакет для его синяка и попросил рассказать историю случившегося целиком.

\- Следующее, что я помню, один из них ударил меня в лицо, а другой пнул в живот, - Фурихата грустно улыбнулся. – Я не смог защититься, так неловко.

Мурасакибара заметил, как Акаши крепко сжал кулак, слушая рассказ своего парня, и решил высказаться.

\- Ты же знаешь, что это была не твоя вина, Фуричин? Они придурки, и занимаются только тем, что достают людей.

\- И все же… - вздохнул Фурихата. Он повернулся к Акаши и улыбнулся. – Но конечно, я рад, что ты пришел, Сей. Спасибо, что защитил меня. А еще, не мог бы ты научить меня этим приемам, ты был так крут, когда побил их… в смысле… эм, эм… да. – Неловко закончил он и покраснел.

Глаза Акаши расширились, потом медленно смягчились. Он улыбнулся Фурихате и нежно взъерошил его волосы.

Акаши не сказал ни слова, но один взгляд на него, и кто угодно – буквально кто угодно – мог наверняка сказать, как сильно он обожает Фурихату. Это было настолько очевидно.

Мурасакибара переключил свое внимание на Фукуи, который сидел рядом с ним, и обнаружил, что тот смотрит на парочку с благоговением. Ну, он не винил его.

\- О! Майбо! – вдруг сказал Фурихата, заметив упаковку среди покупок Мурасакибары.

\- Ага… - подтвердил Мурасакибара. Он взял одну Майбо и разорвал упаковку, намереваясь съесть её.

\- Сей рассказал мне, что Майбо твои любимые, - весело сказал Фурихата. – Они хороши, да? Напоминают мне о детстве. Я часто ел их с друзьями.

Мурасакибаре ожидал, что сейчас Фурихата скажет, как это по-детски есть Майбо, как и большинство людей. Не то чтобы его это волновало.

\- Кажется, будто я знаю тебя очень давно, - добавил Фурихата с широкой улыбкой.

Мурасакибара чуть не уронил Майубо, простые слова Фурихаты застали его врасплох. Теперь он понял, почему Кисе однажды сказал, что хочет, чтобы Фурихата был его «лучшим другом».

Потому что он был добрым и очень искренним, это согревало сердце Мурасакибары. Ему было интересно, поэтому ли Фурихата вел себя так свободно с ним, хотя они почти не разговаривали.

_Ух ты._ Мурасакибара обнаружил, что произнес это про себя уже дважды.

Медленно он взял еще одну Майбо из пакета. Улыбнувшись, он отдал её Фурихате.

Он заметил, как у Фукуи отвисла челюсть, а Акаши несколько раз моргнул, потому что они знали: Мурасакибара Ацуши _никогда_ не делится едой.

Он проигнорировал их, и сосредоточился на реакции Фурихаты, который удивился на миг, но благодарно принял угощение с улыбкой.

Парень с такими простыми чертами, синяком на лице и Майбо в руке обычно выглядел бы странно, но Мурасакибара подумал, что прямо сейчас Фурихата выглядит действительно круто.

  


* * *

  


По пути к месту их назначения Фукуи сказал Мурасакибаре, что Фурихата столкнулся с хулиганами у третьего по счету торгового автомата, потому что в первых двух не было любимого кофе Акаши.

\- Он очень добрый, да? Уверен, он мог просто сказать Акаши, и тот не был против, если бы Фурихата купил бы ему другой кофе, - задумчиво сказал Фукуи.

Так похоже на него, размышлял Мурасакибара.

\- Как бы я хотел встречаться с кем-то вроде Фурихаты… Или еще лучше, как думаешь, Фурихате понравится идея гарема? – Фукуи добродушно усмехнулся.

Мурасакибара достал еще одну Майбо из пакета и стал медленно её уплетать.

\- Акачин прикончил бы тебя, если бы услышал, что ты только что сказал.

Фукуи рассмеялся.

\- Я же просто шучу.

Но Мурасакибара ничего не ответил, просто продолжил жевать.

Фукуи перестал смеяться, когда заметил молчание своего попутчика.

\- Погоди, ты серьезно? – обеспокоенно спросил он.

Мурасакибара вспомнил, как Акаши почти раздробил кому-то руку, потому что он ударил Фурихату, и вместо ответа на вопрос Фукуи он загадочно пожал плечами.


	5. Куроко Тецуя

Куроко Тецуя не особо понял, что с ним произошло.

С самого детства по какой-то неизвестной причине он всегда был невидимым.

Буквально _невидимым_. Будто его не существовало или вроде того, хотя он определенно всегда был здесь. Это было так странно.

Не то чтобы он чувствовал себя одиноким из-за этого или что-то вроде того (из-за его невидимости и прочего), у него были друзья. Просто, скажем так, его друзьям сложно уловить его присутствие.

В целом всё не так страшно. В конце концов, он привык и принял эту часть себя. Он жил нормальной жизнью. Влюбился в баскетбол, встретил замечательных людей, которые заботились о нем (и часто замечали). Он был счастлив и доволен.

Поколение Чудес были из числа тех замечательных людей, а его дружба с ними была ценностью, которой он очень дорожил.

Но многое в этом мире имеет тенденцию заканчиваться, так и его драгоценная дружба тоже закончилась.

…Проблема была в том, что закончилась она не лучшим образом.

Из всего, что причинило ему боль в той ситуации, было кое-что, чего он никогда не забудет. Его друг, которого он уважал больше всех, который дал ему шанс играть в баскетбол с идеально подходящим ему стилем, ранил другого дорогого ему друга.

И он сделал это снова год спустя. В этот раз он пытался выколоть глаз новому дорогому другу Куроко и презрительно отнесся к нему самому.

Но, в конце концов, Куроко решил оставить случившееся позади, проявляя понимание к ментальному состоянию того конкретного друга.

После победы Сейрин на Зимнем Кубке все постепенно стало налаживаться. Разрушенная дружба успешно восстановилась. И тот конкретный друг вернулся к своей доброй личности.

Но опыт существует, чтобы учиться. И он не забыл, как его новый добрый друг навредил другим его друзьям, дважды.

Так что Куроко Тецуя всегда был настороже, когда дело касалось Акаши Сейджуро.

Ну, знаете, просто на всякий случай.

  


* * *

  


Ванильный коктейль - лучшая вещь на свете, размышлял Куроко, с умеренным энтузиазмом потягивая второй стакан любимого напитка. Он как раз слушал как его друг, Акаши Сейджуро, повторяет свой так называемый "план".

План, который Акаши не уставал повторять ему снова и снова, по крайней мере, раз в неделю в течение месяца.

И вот теперь, в пятницу, седьмого ноября, он же День-1 до "большого дня", Акаши явился в Токио собственной персоной, чтобы рассказать ему то же самое лично.

В самый последний раз, как он обещал.

Разумеется, Куроко не жаловался. Он предложил Акаши поговорить в Маджи Бургере, так что он мог слушать его за отличным гамбургером (и ванильным коктейлем). Он пригласил Акаши в этот ресторан без какого-либо скрытого мотива (вроде надежды выпить три стакана ванильного коктейля на халяву, потому что за него платил Акаши). Конечно, нет, что за друг он, по-вашему.

\- Так что я думаю это все займет… Эй, ты слушаешь меня? – немного раздраженно спросил Акаши.

\- Разумеется, Акаши-кун, - Куроко тихо вздохнул. – Согласно плану я должен отвлечь Фурихату-куна и привести его к себе домой, пока ты не закончишь свои дела и не придешь, чтобы проводить его домой. Потом ты собираешься признаться в своих чувствах перед его домом, к чему я уже не имею отношения, но ты все равно сказал мне это по какой-то причине.

\- … Все верно. Прости, просто твоё лицо… ты выглядишь отстранённо. И я посвятил тебя во весь план, чтобы у тебя сложилось цельная картина.

\- Это мое обычно выражение, Акаши-кун.

Акаши усмехнулся.

\- Да уж, пожалуй.

Потом он взял картофель фри и съел его… изящно. Да что он за человек. Никто не ест фаст-фуд _изящно_.

Куроко помешал коктейль и немного расстроился, потому что тот почти кончился.

\- Соглашусь, что признаться в его день рождения – трогательный жест, - он помолчал немного, собираясь с мыслями. – Хотя способ, который ты выбрал – проводить его домой, а потом признаться… Я просто думал, что в твоём случае всё будет более… _грандиозно_ и менее, эм… в духе _сёдзё_.

\- Пожалуйста, перестань называть мой план _сёдзё_, Куроко.

\- Я просто говорю, что всё действо напоминает мне сюжет сёдзё манги, не то чтобы это было плохо или что-то вроде того…

Акаши закатил глаза. Он немного помолчал, прежде чем ответить.

\- Я предпочитаю характеризовать мой план как _простой_, и честно говоря, если бы дело было только во мне, я бы сделал _больше_, - он взглянул в окно. – Но это все не для меня, верно? Это для Фурихаты-куна, а ему по душе, когда все просто, - он снова посмотрел на Куроко и мягко улыбнулся. – Так что я делаю все так, чтобы ему понравилось… или, по крайней мере, я так думаю.

Куроко внимательно посмотрел на своего бывшего капитана. Конечно, в этом-то и была причина. Просто еще одно доказательство того, как сильно он заботился о Фурихате.

Когда Куроко узнал о чувствах Акаши, его первой реакцией было возражение. В конце концов, все это было бессмысленно, а его предыдущий опыт с Акаши научил его осторожности. Куроко знал, что было нехорошо так думать, особенно потому что Акаши был одним из его ближайших друзей, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Со временем он оттаял. А как не оттаять, когда Акаши смотрел на Фурихату _так_. Будто он был самым прелестным, что Акаши когда-либо видел.

В конце концов, Куроко пришел к выводу, что чувства Акаши абсолютно подлинные, и постарался принять это.

И вот теперь Акаши стал еще на шаг ближе к тому, чтобы, наконец, предложить Фурихате встречаться. Он уже прошел длинный путь.

Куроко усмехнулся про себя.

\- Также есть вероятность, что тебя отвергнут, и будет очень неловко, если…

\- Да, точно, спасибо, что напомнил мне об этой маленькой детали, Куроко, я совсем забыл об этом.

Куроко попал в больное место.

\- Ты боишься, что тебя отвергнут?

Акаши заметно съежился.

Да, это определенно больное место.

\- Разве не было бы странно, если бы меня это не беспокоило?

-Но ты Акаши Сейджуро.

\- И что это должно значить?

Похоже Акаши на самом деле чувствовал себя неуверенно. Как _очаровательно_.

Между ними повисла тишина, и Куроко чувствовал, что разговор подходит к концу, но прежде…

\- Я хочу купить… еще один коктейль.

Акаши вскинул бровь, а потом кивнул.

Когда Куроко вернулся, поставил стакан и сложил руки на столе, выражение его лица было серьезным. Он хотел, чтобы Акаши усвоил некоторые вещи, и теперь самое время их озвучить.

Так что он начал.

\- Фукуда-кун знает кунг-фу.

Акаши моргнул в ответ на кажущийся случайным комментарий.

\- Что?

\- Один из предков Кавахары-куна был самураем, и у него дома есть старинная катана.

\- О чем ты…

\- Мне известно, что Кагами-кун поддерживает дружеские отношения с какой-то американской бандой.

\- …

\- Я прочитал множество детективных романов и уверен, что смогу отлично спрятать тело.

Куроко замолчал, и снова повисла тишина… пока не заговорил Акаши.

\- … И ты говоришь мне все это, потому что…?

Куроко пожал плечами.

\- Просто информация о… друзьях Фурихаты-куна.

Возможно, он немного (ладно, много) _приукрасил_ действительность, чтобы добавить драматизма, но он наделся, что Акаши уловил суть.

Акаши задумчиво на него смотрел, уже второй раз за сегодня, потом он серьезно кивнул.

\- Я понял, Куроко, - он слегка улыбнулся ему. – Спасибо.

Куроко, наконец, удовлетворенный и полный доверия, искренне улыбнулся Акаши в ответ.

\- Приятно слышать, Акаши-кун. Правда.

  


* * *

  


\- Все правда нормально, Фурихата-кун? Я имею в виду, что ты пошел со мной в книжный, - спросил Куроко своего спутника, пока они медленно шли к рядам детективной секции.

Упомянутый спутник, стоявший рядом с ним, улыбнулся.

\- Конечно, все хорошо, Куроко. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Ну, по правде говоря, поход в книжный был лишь уловкой. Он был частью плана по отвлечению Фурихаты, чтобы он не чувствовал себя одиноким в день рождения. До тех пор, пока его прекрасный принц не покончит со своими делами и, наконец, не осуществит свое главное намерение, оно же «признание».

Само собой Фурихата, благослови Господь его душу, не имел об этом ни малейшего понятия.

Куроко взял случайную книгу с полки перед ним и ответил:

\- Просто ты обычно встречаешься с, эм… Акаши-куном по субботам, так что…

\- О, - Куроко заметил, как Фурихата немного покраснел. – Ну… он сегодня занят.

Он также не пропустил легкий оттенок разочарования в его голосе.

Судя по его реакции, Куроко мог думать только об одном.

Акаши выбрал _тот путь_. Он целенаправленно избегал Фурихату, даже не пожелал ему счастливого дня рождения, так что сюрприз будет супер эффектным.

Суровый путь, считал Куроко, но не ему критиковать.

Ведь он также следует по этому пути.

\- Не хочешь потом зайти ко мне? Мы могли бы поиграть во что-нибудь… - невинно спросил Куроко.

\- О, я правда не хочу навязываться…

Куроко покачал головой и слегка улыбнулся ему.

\- Ты не навязываешься.

Фурихата задумчиво посмотрел на него, а потом улыбнулся и кивнул.

  


* * *

  


Они с Фурихатой добрались до дома Куроко к полудню. Их встретила мама Куроко, которая сразу же спровадила их наверх, наказав отдохнуть в комнате Куроко, пока она готовит освежающие напитки.

Мама Куроко обменялась понимающим взглядом с сыном и подмигнула, прежде чем исчезнуть на кухне.

Куроко не смог сдержать тихий смешок из-за поведения его матери. Очаровательно, что она так взволнована.

\- Ну что, пойдем, Куроко? – Фурихата кивнул в сторону лестницы.

\- Один момент, Фурихата-кун, - отвлеченно сказал Куроко. Он достал телефон из кармана и стал быстро печатать.

_Мы здесь._

Он убрал телефон и кивнул Фурихате.

\- Пошли.

Когда они подошли к двери в комнату Куроко, тот вместо того, чтобы открыть её, обернулся к Фурихате.

-Ты готов?

\- Готов к чему? – спросил он, нахмурившись.

Куроко загадочно улыбнулся ему и открыл дверь…

\- СЮРПРИЗ!

В комнате было двое (или трое?) человек, дожидавшихся его и Фурихату с самого утра. Фукуда, Кавахара и открытый ноутбук на низком столике, показывавший лицо Кагами, который теперь жил в Америке (спасибо Скайп!). Они все надели праздничные колпаки, бросали конфетти и громко свистели (да, даже Кагами). На стене висел огромный плакат с надписью «С ДНЁМ РОЖДЕНИЯ, ФУРИ!» и куча разных цветастых украшений.

Это было потрясно.

Фурихата был совершенно ошарашен всем этим, а потом его губы растянулись в широкой улыбке. Он приблизился к друзьям, которые встретили его рукопожатиями, похлопываниями по плечам и объятиями. Потом он опустился перед ноутбуком и поздоровался с Кагами, поблагодарив его и сказав что-то вроде «у тебя там уже так поздно, но ты все равно еще не лег спать и нашел для меня время в мой день рождения. Я люблю тебя, чувак».

На что Кагами ответил: «Всегда, чувак».

Сцена была на удивление трогательной.

Но для Куроко самое поразительно произошло, когда Фурихата повернулся к нему и втянул его в крепкое объятие. Это случилось так внезапно и быстро, что он не успел похлопать Фурихату по спине в ответ.

Фурихата отстранил его на расстояние вытянутых рук и так широко улыбнулся, что глаз почти не было видно.

\- Спасибо, - мягко сказал он.

По его тону было ясно, что он каким-то образом понял, что все это заслуга Куроко, и был очень благодарен ему за это.

Он был прав.

Эти и вправду была заслуга Куроко (хотя старались все, и, разумеется, их работа стала основой успеха).

Потому что, ну… Акаши был не единственным, кто дорожил Фурихатой. Куроко _дорожил_ им тоже. Он, и Фукуда, и Кавахара, и Кагами. Так что было вполне естественно для них устроить праздник.

Куроко взглянул на улыбающееся лицо Фурихаты. Чудесное чувство - сделать счастливым дорогого друга, правда? Он был рад, что им это удалось.

Он ответил кивком на благодарность Фурихаты, улыбаясь также широко.

  


* * *

  


На вечеринке по случаю дня рождения они наслаждались тортом и вкусняшками, которые приготовила мать Куроко (которая, по какой-то причине, была самой взволнованной, когда дело касалось таких вечеринок), играли в FIFA (любимую игру Фурихаты) и еще кучу других консольных игр, болтали о баскетболе, общих друзьях, обсуждали последние школьные слухи и тому подобное.

Было весело.

Но в разгар веселья Куроко заметил, как Фурихата время от времени поглядывал на свой телефон, и как после выражение его лица становилось едва заметно разочарованным.

Похоже… он скучает по кому-то особенному (и, вероятно, также надеялся, что этот человек поздравит его с днём рождения).

_Если бы он только знал._

Само собой Куроко не собирался ему говорить, но не мог не переживать. Ему не нравилось, когда Фурихата грустил, особенно в его день рождения.

Он мог только надеяться, что Акаши вот-вот придет.

  


* * *

  


В восемь вечера Куроко начал беспокоиться. Акаши все еще не пришел. Он написал ему пару раз, но тот не ответил ни на одно сообщение. Буквально ни слова от него. Кагами отключился несколько часов назад, а Фукуда и Кавахара тоже недавно ушли. Вечеринка практически закончилась, но Фурихата остался по просьбе Куроко ("обсуждение книг" - причина, которую он придумал).

К большому облегчению Куроко Фурихата легко согласился и не заподозрил ничего необычного в просьбе посидеть подольше. Скорее всего, предложение прозвучало убедительно, потому что они и так часто обсуждали книги в школе (в конце концов, они оба состояли в библиотечном комитете).

Когда часы показали почти девять, его беспокойство зашкаливало, потому что _где, черт побери, носило Акаши?_

\- Думаю… Мне уже пора домой, Куроко, - протянул Фурихата.

Куроко вздохнул. К черту этот странный специфический сёдзё план, он больше не станет задерживать Фурихату. Он позволит ему пойти домой, потому что он определённо выглядел уставшим и, честно говоря, заслужил отдых.

Он уже открыл рот, чтобы произнести «хорошо», когда его телефон запищал. Он получил сообщение… от Акаши.

_Я собираюсь постучать в твою дверь.___

Куроко громко выдохнул. Наконец-то! Прекрасный принц прибыл, дамы и господа! Облегчение дня.

Раздался стук в дверь, и Куроко попросил Фурихату открыть.

\- Это, наверное, моя мама, не мог бы ты открыть ей, Фурихата-кун?

\- Конечно, - Фурихата поднялся и подошел к двери. Он открыл её… и ахнул. Потому что вместо матери Куроко лицом к лицу столкнулся с Акаши.

Со своего места Куроко отлично видел, что происходило у двери. И хотя он видел только спину Фурихаты, он догадывался, что у него, вероятно, отвисла челюсть. Акаши с другой стороны выглядел совершенно истощенным. У него сбилось дыхание, он слегка вспотел. Его рубашка была не заправлена, а волосы в лёгком беспорядке. Его пиджак лежал на локте левой руки, а в правой…

Куроко поднял брови. Розы. Акаши держал большой, прекрасный букет алых роз в правой руке.

Вдруг он вспомнил.

_Я предпочитаю характеризовать мой план как простой._!!!

…Конечно, так и было. Но нет. Эти розы должны стоить как минимум несколько тысяч иен. Не считая подарков, которые Акаши уже приготовил для Фурихаты. План простой, очевидно, но с некоторыми условиями. И по этим условиям подарки могут быть искусными и дорогими.

Хотя Куроко понимал, что, будучи на месте Акаши, поступил бы так же.

\- К-как… - настолько слабым голосом спросил Фурихата, что Куроко его почти не услышал. – У тебя сегодня была деловая встреча.

\- Которая должна была закончиться еще днем, но, эм… непредвиденные сложности. – Акаши пристально посмотрел на Фурихату и добавил, - Хотя я рад, что все получилось.

\- А?

Акаши поднял розы к лицу Фурихаты и мягко улыбнулся.

\- С днём рождения, Фурихата-кун!

На долгий момент между ними повисла тишина, и Фурихата, наконец, принял розы и сказал «спасибо». Куроко думал, что все это, наверное, немного чересчур для Фурихаты.

Тут он понял, что это совсем не проблема, потому что увидел, как скулы Акаши… порозовели. Акаши. На самом деле _покраснел_.

Похоже, какое бы выражение сейчас не было на лице Фурихаты, оно было потрясающим. Что было по-настоящему здорово.

Куроко пригласил Акаши зайти в комнату. Ему стоило немного передохнуть, прежде чем переходить к следующему шагу его плана.

Акаши и Фурихата приблизились и сели бок о бок за низкий столик перед ним. Фурихата аккуратно положил розы на столик, а Акаши спросил, может ли он поставить заряжаться свой телефон, пока его батарея окончательное не села.

Так вот почему Акаши игнорировал его сообщения целый день, размышлял Куроко, подключая телефон к сети. Он положил его на стол и вернулся на свое место на полу.

\- Как ты узнал, что я здесь? – спросил Фурихата, наливая воду для Акаши в чистый стакан.

Акаши поблагодарил его и осушил стакан, что Фурихата дал ему, одним глотком, а потом ответил.

\- Куроко, эм… сказал мне.

\- Очень жаль, что ты не смог присоединиться к нашей вечеринке, Акаши-кун, - произнес Куроко.

\- Вечерин… - Акаши на миг выглядел сбитым с толку, а потом увидел огромный плакат на стене. – О, эм, да, действительно жаль.

По правде говоря, Акаши тоже не знал о вечеринке по случаю дня рождения. Он не дал Куроко чётких инструкций о том, как именно отвлечь Фурихату. Но теперь, когда он узнал, он выглядел довольным и едва заметно кивнул Куроко в знак признательности.

Куроко почти фыркнул. Будто ему нужно было его одобрение. Это не для Акаши делалось.

Ну… может чуть-чуть, но опять же сегодня всё было для и ради Фурихаты.

Акаши повернулся к Фурихате и улыбнулся.

\- Тебе было весело?

\- Очень, - Фурихата широко улыбнулся.

Краем глаза Куроко заметил, как Акаши постукивает пальцем по бедру. Наверное, уже почти время.

\- Уже поздно… наверное, нам надо… идти, - произнес Акаши, стараясь звучать как можно естественнее.

Фурихата распахнул глаза.

\- Точно! Твой поезд скоро отправляется, - он повернулся к Куроко. – Мне нужно проводить Акаши-куна до станции, Куроко. Еще раз спасибо тебе за…

\- _НЕТ!_ – одновременно воскликнули Акаши и Куроко.

Вообще Куроко редко повышал голос… но, похоже, нервозность Акаши была заразна.

Фурихата съежился от внезапной двойной _агрессии_, направленной на него.

_Чёрт, вот это уже нехорошо._

Куроко оправился первым.

\- В смысле, тебе стоит перестать баловать Акаши-куна. Сегодня твой день рождения, так что позволь ему проводить тебя домой.

\- Он прав, - с большим, чем требовалось, энтузиазмом согласился Акаши.

Фурихата же был в замешательстве.

\- То есть… провожая Акаши до станции я… балую его?

\- Да, - снова в унисон сказали Акаши и Куроко. Боже, что за убогое представление. Куроко закатил глаза. Они что, комедийный дуэт?

Фурихата задумчиво посмотрел на Акаши, затем на Куроко и снова на Акаши, вероятно, стараясь понять, что тут происходит, а потом вздохнул.

\- Ладно.

\- Великолепно! - Акаши поднялся первым. – Дай мне только забрать телефон.

Куроко наблюдал, как Акаши проверял свой телефон, а его мысли блуждали.

  


* * *

  


_\- Это и в обратную сторону работает, кстати, - добавил Куроко спустя какое-то время._

_\- А?_

_\- Я прикрою и тебя, - сказал он. – Я, и Кисе-кун, и Мидорима-кун, и Аомине-кун, и Момои-сан, и Мурасакибара-кун. Мы все тебя прикроем._

_Акаши выглядел ошеломленным этими словами… затем он кивнул с искренней благодарностью._

_\- Спасибо, я… высоко ценю…_

_\- На случай, если тебя отвергнут, - буднично прервал его Куроко._

_-…Я ухожу._

  


* * *

  


Вспомнив это, Куроко не смог сдержать смешок.

_Удачи, Акаши-кун._

Фурихата тоже поднялся, захватив свою сумку и розы.

Куроко встал, чтобы попрощаться со своими двумя друзьями. Глядя на цветы в руках Фурихаты, Куроко спросил:

\- Тебе нужен пакет для них?

Он предложил, потому что думал, что Фурихата не захочет, чтобы его видели с цветами на публике.

Но Фурихата сразу же покачал головой. Он посмотрел на розы с мягкостью и восхищением, что было так ошеломляюще, что сердце Куроко пропустило удар.

\- Спасибо за предложение. Но не нужно, спасибо.

Куроко посмотрел на Акаши, который как раз убрал телефон в карман. Он встретил его взгляд, и они улыбнулись друг другу. Акаши поблагодарил его и кивнул, прося пожелать удачи.

Куроко думал, что часть с удачей уже не была так необходима. Потому что, если судить по выражению лица Фурихаты ранее, похоже, Куроко и другим из Поколения Чудес не придется прикрывать Акаши в этот раз.


	6. Аомине Дайки

У Аомине Дайки было много характерных черт. Он атлетичный, мужественный, супер хорош в баскетболе. Возможно, время от времени немного эгоистичный и высокомерный. Плюс ленивый и немного извращенец. А еще легко впадающий в скуку и сонливый. И хотя большинство характеристик были негативными, Аомине верил, что был довольно порядочным человеком, как ни посмотри.

Среди всех его черт была одна, которую сам он считал благословением.

Его апатичность.

Она не делала его абсолютно равнодушным ко всему, нет, кончено. Его семья и друзья были важны для него.

Просто большую часть времени, его не волновало, что у них происходит. Ему не было дела до того, как развивалась карьера его кузины, или до невероятной любовной жизни друзей. Они молодцы, но ему было все равно. Ни зависти, ни любопытства, ни счастья он за них не испытывал, вообще ничего. Ему просто было все равно.

Равнодушие - настоящим благословением. Потому что жизнь с ним была проще и спокойнее. Аомине не совал нос в чужие дела, всегда занимался только своими, он был самым неподходящим собеседником для обсуждения сплетен.

Даже когда узнал, что лев встречается с чихуахуа. Сначала он был потрясен, но затем апатия взяла своё.

Ему было все равно, что лев стал лучше шутить, когда у него появились отношения.

Ему не было любопытно, почему лев стал более жизнерадостным, когда у него появились отношения.

Он не стал задавать вопросы, когда лев стал практически светиться от счастья, когда у него появились отношения.

Аомине Дайки был абсолютно равнодушен к отношениям Акаши Сейджуро и Фурихаты Коки. От слова совсем.

…Или он так думал.

  


* * *

  


Аомине вдохнул утренний воздух Фудзикавагутико, знаменитого поселения вблизи горы Фудзи, и слегка улыбнулся.

Здесь было так свежо. Он давно уже так себя не чувствовал.

Наверное, ему стоило поблагодарить своего отца за эту возможность.

Все началось однажды вечером, когда его мать что-то лихорадочно искала в доме (и приказала отцу искать то же самое). Этим чем-то оказался билет его отца на три дня и две ночи в XYZ, знаменитом отеле с горячими источниками (хотя название было просто зубодробительным). Его родители планировали поехать туда, так как отцу дали недельный отпуск с начала следующего месяца после завершения масштабного проекта на работе.

Когда им так и не удалось найти билет, его мать разрыдалась, твердя между всхлипами, что ненавидит своего неуклюжего мужа.

Аомине попытался приободрить свою мать, сказав, что, по крайней мере, у неё остался её собственный билет, и она может поехать на отдых одна, оставив отца упиваться горем дома. Отец ущипнул его за руку, пробормотав что-то вроде "и вот так ты успокаиваешь женщину".

Он пытался.

Следующим утром его мать снова была весела. Она широко ему улыбалась и добавила лишнее яйцо к его завтраку. Аомине понятия не имел зачем, но все равно спросил, что случилось. Оказывается его отец купил два билета в Южную Корею, чтобы возместить потерянный билет, так что они уедут из страны на целую неделю.

Он повернулся к отцу, который слабо улыбнулся. А еще, заметил Аомине, он был бледнее, чем обычно.

Значит, отец снова это сделал.

В семье Аомине такое случалось не впервые. Его отец был ужасно неуклюжим, что всегда расстраивало его мать. Из-за своей рассеянности он был вынужден тратить кучу денег, просто чтобы снова осчастливить жену.

Его отец никогда не жаловался, и Аомине предполагал, что в этом было его своеобразное очарование.

После завтрака, когда он собрался идти в кампус (он уже был на втором курсе университета), мать отдала ему свой билет в XYZ, сказав использовать самому или отдать другу, как ему захочется.

В силу своей ленивой природы Аомине подумывал просто отдать билет кому-то из Чудес (может быть, Момои или Куроко) или кому-то из приятелей в баскетбольном клубе (да, теперь у него больше друзей, и да, он все еще играет в баскетбол, и да, он выбрал универ из-за репутации его баскетбольного клуба).

Вскоре он передумал, решив сменить обстановку.

Что стлало отличным решением, потому что _вау_, вид здесь был захватывающим.

Он вошел в отель с улыбкой от уха до уха, готовый начать свое приключение на отдыхе.

  


* * *

  


Его эйфория не продлилась долго, потому что как только Аомине подошел к стойке регистрации, он встретил двух знакомых (или одну знакомую пару), которые как раз закончили заселяться.

Акаши Сейджуро и Фурихата Коки.

Аомине вздохнул, проклиная свою удачу. _Почем, ну почему._

Дело в том, что он терпеть не мог встречать знакомых на каникулах. Он ненавидел это, потому что был вынужден взаимодействовать с ними и вести светские беседы и общаться, когда ему определенно этого не хотелось. Это было полной противоположностью отдыху.

Троица неловко обменялась взглядами, и Фурихата нарушил молчание.

\- Эм… привет, - поздоровался он с Аомине, робко улыбаясь.

Аомине ответил ему кивком, благодарный, что он начал разговор.

\- Давно не виделись, - он кивнул Акаши, который стоял рядом с Фурихатой, и добавил. – Рад снова тебя видеть.

Акаши только усмехнулся, в его глазах заискрилось веселье.

\- Да неужели?

Аомине потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что Акаши шутит.

Все знают, что из всех Чудес ему было труднее всего ладить с Акаши. Аомине понятия не имел почему, может, не сходились характерами, а может, дело в чём-то другом, но в любом случае, оставаться наедине им всегда было неловко.

Акаши это тоже было известно, и хотя Аомине знал, что темперамент его друга стал мягче (Момои сказала бы, что это благодаря Фурихате, но Аомине не особо волновала причина), все же каждая шутка Акаши заставала его врасплох (в хорошем смысле, признавал он).

Аомине тоже усмехнулся, чувствуя, как неловкость стала исчезать.

\- Нет, не совсем. Я не очень воодушевлен встречей с другом, с которым чувствую себя очень неловко.

Акаши улыбнулся в ответ и расслабился.

\- На каникулах? – спросил он, меняя тему.

\- Ага, - ответил Аомине. Поглядывая на Фурихату, он захотел поддразнить его немного. – А что насчет вас, парни? У вас медовый месяц?

К его удивлению, Акаши довольно улыбнулся. Он обнял Фурихату за плечи одной рукой.

\- Вообще-то, можно и так сказать. Мы отмечаем трёхлетнюю годовщину.

Пока они говорил, лицо Фурихаты залилось краской. Он очень старался избегать зрительного контакта. Аомине постарался сдержать смех.

\- Сегодня также день рождения Коки, - добавил Акаши, тепло улыбаясь своему парню.

Аомине хмыкнул и взглянул на Фурихату.

\- Точно, вспомнил, кажется. Тецу говорил, что Акаши признался тебе в твой день рождения. Он назвал его, эм… "прекрасный принц из сёдзё манги" или что-то типа того.

В этот раз рассмеялся Фурихата.

\- Точно подмечено.

Аомине тихонько фыркнул, когда увидел, как Акаши закатил глаза в ответ на поддержку Фурихатой этого прозвища. За ними было забавно наблюдать.

Он почувствовал, что им пора разойтись и попрощался первым. Он поздравил Фурихату с днем рождения и пожелал насладиться их пребыванием здесь. Парочка вернула ему жест вежливости, Фурихата даже пожелал "увидеться здесь еще как-нибудь". Он был очень тактичным.

Что ж, жаль говорить, но Аомине был уверен, что этого не случится.

Потому что ему не нравилось сталкиваться со знакомыми, когда он на отдыхе, помните? Так что, хоть Акаши и Фурихата оказались не так уж плохи, чтобы болтаться с ними, но Аомине все же будет их избегать.

С этим он направился к стойке регистрации, чтобы заселиться. Когда он закончил, парочки уже не было на горизонте. Отлично, подумал он. Он пришёл в свой номер, разложил вещи и немного отдохнул. Он улыбнулся своим мыслям, долгожданный отдых, наконец, начался.

  


* * *

  


После ланча Аомине решил прогуляться по окрестностям. Близился ноябрь, и погода была _то, что надо_. В конце концов, осень была его любимым временем года.

Вид был также прекрасен. Как на картине с преобладанием желтого и оранжевого. Вокруг были люди, но не слишком много.

Идеально.

Он гулял и гулял, будто у его ног был собственный разум, и он позволил им вести его. Аомине сделал несколько фотографий, чтобы отправить друзьям и родителям. Он так наслаждался всем вокруг, что не заметил, как оказался в укромном местечке с редкими прохожими.

Что ж, отличное место, чтобы сделать еще фото.

Этим он и занялся. Он поймал в объектив пейзаж перед собой… и снова заметил знакомую парочку. Между Аомине и ними было приличное расстояние, но он знал наверняка. _Красные и каштановые волосы._ Это точно были они, никаких сомнений.

Он опустил телефон и стал наблюдать за ними двумя. Как и сам Аомине, они прогуливались по окрестностям. Ну, исключая то, что они были парой, и типа, держались за руки и прочее (он не сожалел о том, что был один сейчас, ни капли).

Мгновение спустя, Акаши отпустил руку Фурихаты и обнял его за талию. Затем он поцеловал Фурихату в висок. Это напомнило Аомине сцену из корейской дорамы, которую любила смотреть его мать. Чертовски слащаво… но еще и, эм, мило.

Фурихата повернулся к Акаши и улыбнулся. А Акаши… остановился? А потом…

А потом он поцеловал Фурихату. В губы. Поцелуй начался мягко… и вот уже перестал быть простым лёгким прикосновением. Они, типа, теперь целовались по-французски? С языком и прочим. Вот это поворот. Аомине не знал, считать ли своё идеальное зрение благословением или проклятием. То, что он издалека мог видеть, как его друзья целуются, в мельчайших подробностях было… неописуемо.

Когда это, наконец, кончилось, Фурихата выглядел смущенным, и он спрятал лицо в плече Акаши. Акаши усмехнулся и погладил его по волосам. Вот теперь Аомине смутился. Он только что наблюдал интимное выражение привязанности на публике, и ни разу не отвел взгляд. Будто на него наложили чары, потому что поцелуй был… красивым? Точно, будто сцена из кино. Это вообще возможно? Или может, годы просмотра, эм… порно убили его стыд?

Ну, ладно.

Без толку об этом думать. Он продолжил прогулку, прикидываясь, что ему все равно. Хотя он вдруг понял, что его щёки потеплели.

  


* * *

  


Ближе к вечеру Аомине вернулся в отель. Он планировал немного отдохнуть в своем номере, а потом пойти в онсен. Это будет супер освежающе. Затем он поужинает, а потом с набитым желудком будет отдыхать на футоне за просмотром телека, пока не уснет.

Он кивнул сам себе, это был замечательный план.

Он проходил мимо онсена по пути в номер и увидел, что там… полно народу. Аомине вздохнул, разумеется, там было не протолкнуться, как он мог забыть. Онсен всегда забит в это время дня.

Ну, тогда он пойдет в онсен после ужина, решил он. Вероятно, народу поубавится к тому времени. С этими мыслями он направился в сторону своей комнаты и увидел… Акаши и Фурихату, снова. Они стояли рядом с его дверью.

_Да ради Бога!_

\- О, Аомине-кун! Вот и встретились снова, - весело поздоровался Фурихата, когда заметил его, - Куда направляешься?

Аомине внутренне содрогнулся. Он так старался избегать их.

\- В… мой номер, - медленно ответил он. Он собрался открыть раздвижную дверь (номера были в японском стиле), когда Фурихата спросил:

\- Это твой номер?

Глаза Аомине расширились. У него появилось плохое предчувствие.

\- Да… - кивнул он, – а что?

На миг повисла тишина, а потом Фурихата тихо рассмеялся.

\- Твой номер рядом с нашим! Как круто!

Аомине уставился на Фурихату, разинув рот. Он своим ушам не мог поверить. Только он подумал, что больше не встретит этих ребят, пока он здесь, как вот это… _случилось._ Как? _Почему?_

\- Аомине, - голос Акаши вернул его в реальность, его глаза даже немного сузились. – Ты в порядке?

Аомине смог только кивнуть. Если честно, он был немного растерян. Прежде чем один из его друзей сумел произнести хоть слово, он промямлил "извините", ворвался в номер и закрыл дверь.

Он снова вздохнул. Сегодня он часто вздыхает, да? Аомине сел и стал размышлять о своей ситуации. Он задавался вопросом, почему его раздражала встреча со знакомыми. Потому что по правде это не было так уж ужасно, да? Типа, да, он хотел уединения, а внезапная компания похерила этот план, но ему стоит перестать так психовать.

Попытки избегать Акаши и Фурихату тоже будут тратой сил, раз уж теперь они соседи. Единственное, что ему остается – смириться. В конце концов, если судьбе угодно, чтобы он наслаждался каникулами в компании определенной парочки, так тому и быть.

На том и порешив, Аомине встал и подошел к своей сумке переодеться… и понял, что забыл взять носки. Просто рукалицо. Его ноги вечно мерзли, и он забыл взять носки. _Прекрасно._

  


* * *

  


Спустя пять минут споров с самим собой, Аомине решил попробовать одолжить носки у "друзей", которые еще минуту назад его раздражали. _Эх._

И вот он здесь, в номере парочки, вероятно, прерывает их напряженную… игровую сессию в FIFA. Эти парни отмечали свою трёхлетнюю годовщину… резнёй в консольные игры? Они просто единственные в своем роде.

Когда Аомине рассказал им о своей острой потребности в носках, Фурихата остановил игру, встал и с энтузиазмом предложил одолжить свои носки. Аомине иногда озадачивало то, как Фурихата всегда с готовностью пользовался возможностью помочь кому-то. Он был почти _слишком добрым_. Ну правда.

Фурихата был в процессе великого поиска носков (читай: потрошил свой чемодан, разбрасывая вещи по полу, кажется, позабыв, куда он дел свои носки), когда Аомине поймал Акаши на его напряжённом разглядывании.

Если Аомине и заметил что-то за эти два года, то это то, как Акаши смотрел на Фурихату. Он не просто смотрел, он _пялился_. Каждый раз. Акаши всегда был таким, когда Фурихата был рядом. Если ему было нечем заняться, он просто долго и бесстыдно пялился на своего парня.

Аомине решил прокомментировать (не впервые, он знал).

\- Ты слишком много пялишься.

\- Ты снова об этом, да? – усмехнулся Акаши, позабавленный.

Аомине только пожал плечами.

\- Я все еще думаю, что это немного жутко.

Акаши промолчал, все еще глядя на Фурихату, будто ничего не произошло.

\- Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Мои глаза жаждут этого вида… постоянно. Это вне моего контроля.

Аомине почувствовал, как краснеет. Как у Акаши язык повернулся сказать такое ему?

Он прокашлялся, чтобы успокоиться.

\- Фурихату это не беспокоит?

\- Я сказал ему то же, что сказал тебе, - просто ответил Акаши.

Ладно. _Как у Акаши язык повернулся сказать такое Фурихате?!_ Он совсем помешался на этом парне.

У Аомине не было возможности подумать об этом еще, потому что миг спустя Фурихата вернулся и вручил ему пару пушистых носков, которые выглядели супер тёплыми. Он попрощался, последним, что он увидел, было то, как Фурихата снова начал игру, азартно заявляя Акаши, что он его уничтожит. Аомине покачал головой.

  


* * *

  


Почти сразу как вернулся в свой номер, Аомине понял, что забыл телефон у Акаши и Фурихаты. Проклиная себя за неуклюжесть, он бросился в соседний номер и открыл дверь.

\- Эй, ребят, простите, я кажется…

Он так и не закончил предложение. Не смог. Был слишком шокирован сценой, которую застал.

Фурихата оседлал бедра Акаши, запустив пальцы ему волосы, а руки Акаши были на его заднице. Они целовались, и Аомине был уверен, что очень жарко, пока он рефлекторно не закрыл дверь.

И тогда почти комедийно, будто это каким-то образом исправит его ошибку, он _постучал_.

\- В этом уже нет смысла, не так ли, Аомине? - холодный голос Акаши прозвучал с другой стороны двери. По позвоночнику Аомине пробежала дрожь.

\- Мой… мой телефон… - коротко сказал он.

Менее, чем через пять секунд Акаши снова открыл дверь и отдал ему телефон. Выражение его лица было спокойным и тщательно контролируемым… ну, было в нем небольшое раздражение, из-за которого Аомине поёжился, так что он слегка кивнул, чтобы показать, что ему жаль. Краем глаза он заметил Фурихату, возившегося со своим игровым контроллером, его лицо было красным.

\- Они… они играли в игры, - пробормотал Аомине себе под нос.

Но Акаши, видимо, услышал.

\- Да, но мы также отмечаем нашу годовщину.

После этих слов на целую минуту повисла неловкая тишина, а потом Акаши заговорил снова.

\- Тебе нужно что-то еще? – спросил он, его тон вернулся в норму, передавая его желание забыть об инциденте, с чем Аомине был полностью солидарен.

Аомине снова попрощался и вернулся в свой номер, снова и снова повторяя себе _всегда стучать в дверь_ независимо от ситуации.

  


* * *

  


В два часа ночи Аомине проснулся, резко дёрнувшись. Он точно не знал, когда и как уснул, но хотя только что проснулся, он чувствовал себя измотанным. Потом он вспомнил, как хотел сходить в онсен, когда там станет менее людно. Аомине еще раз посмотрел на часы и решил, что сейчас идеальное время.

Он поднялся, немного взволнованный, и взял свои вещи. Аомине вышел из номера с улыбкой на лице, готовый отдохнуть в онсене.

Прибыв на место он сразу же разделся, обернул полотенце вокруг бедер и положил свои вещи в шкафчик. Тихо напевая себе под нос, он медленно шёл к воде…

…И увидел ту же смущающую сцену в третий раз.

Акаши и Фурихата снова целовались в воде (в этот раз поцелуй был нежным, заметил он), и он был единственным счастливчиком, который это наблюдал.

_Грёбанный же ад._

Хотя в этот раз его вины не было. Это был публичный онсен, ради всего святого!

Так что Аомине отвел взгляд (определенно не очкуя) и сказал:

\- Вам стоило забронировать частный онсен.

Он услышал, как Акаши вздохнул.

\- Как ни удивительно, я с тобой согласен, и с удовольствием бы так и поступил, если бы кое-кто не твердил мне, что это трата денег.

Аомине поднял взгляд и увидел, что они отстранились (хотя рука Акаши все еще лежала на плечах Фурихаты). Даже в приглушенном свете он видел, как Фурихата покраснел и надулся. Он опустился немного ниже в воду и пробормотал Аомине почти неслышное "извини".

Аомине ни сколько не злился, а потому взмахнул рукой, отказываясь от извинений. Он забрался в воду и по одной вытянул ноги. Наконец, время кайфовать. Он даже не возражал против компании.

Они сидели в тишине довольно долго, пока Акаши не нарушил молчание, извинив себя и Фурихату. Аомине только кивнул в ответ. Он наблюдал, как эти двое вышли из воды, и как Акаши взял Фурихату за руку, как только появилась возможность.

_Как магнит_. Это первое, о чем подумал Аомине, наблюдая за ними. Это было до нелепого мило.

  


* * *

  


Аомине проснулся снова около пяти утра из-за странного звука, доносившегося из соседнего номера. Номера Акаши и Фурихаты.

Сначала, было неясно, что это за звук, но чем больше он вслушивался, тем громче он становился. Похоже, что кому-то… больно?

Он снова прислушался, и его глаза расширились в понимании того, что это был за звук.

Это были _стоны_.

О, Боже.

Акаши и Фурихата занимались _этим_. А чертовы стены не были звуконепроницаемыми. _Вот же чёрт._ У Аомине просто не было слов. 

Это было оно. _То самое._ Аомине видел их, а теперь еще и слышал. Он закрыл глаза. По иронии судьбы из-за этого его слух обострился, и теперь он мог слышать _шлепки кожи о кожу_.

Он подполз к своей сумке и поспешно достал наушники. Вставив их в телефон, он немедленно забил поиск "самой громкой рок-музыки". Аомине надел наушники и попытался снова заснуть, молясь, чтобы его уши были в порядке утром, и чтобы ему не приснились "нежелательные сны".

  


* * *

  


"Нежелательные сны" Аомине не приснились, слава Богу, но все же это была одна из наиболее беспокойных ночей на его памяти. Спасибо его бывшему капитану и его возлюбленному.

Он умылся и почистил зубы, готовясь к завтраку. Аомине притащился в столовую, время от времени зевая.

Вид великолепного шведского стола мгновенно согнал сонливость Аомине. У него потекли слюнки. Он нетерпеливо схватил тарелку и стал…

\- Доброе утро.

Знакомый голос поприветствовал его. Он поднял взгляд и обнаружил стоящего перед ним Акаши, который выглядел очень… отдохнувшим. _Ну, разумеется,_ Аомине про себя закатил глаза. Акаши может и не отдохнул достаточно из-за своего _занятия_ прошлой ночью, но все же…

Ладно, Аомине не собирался заострять внимание на этом. Это не его дело.

\- А где Фурихата? – спросил Аомине, заметив, что Акаши один в этот раз.

\- Он забыл телефон в номере, так что вернулся за ним. Он скоро придет.

Только чёрта помяни: Фурихата появился почти сразу, как Акаши закончил фразу.

Фурихата подошёл к ним с тёплой улыбкой на лице.

\- Привет, Аомине-кун.

\- Привет, - Аомине ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Прежде чем Фурихата смог добавить еще что-то, Акаши запустил пальцы в его волосы, нежно расчёсывая. Фурихата вопросительно посмотрел на своего парня.

\- Все еще растрёпаны?

\- Немного, - усмехнулся Акаши.

Фурихата фыркнул немного раздражённо.

\- _Сильнее, Сей…_

Глаза Аомине расширились. Нежеланное воспоминание всплыло в его сознании и исказило ход его мыслей. _Да, ладно, парни, еще рано…_

\- …ты знаешь, какие непослушные у меня волосы. Пригладь их _сильнее._

_Оу._

Так, Фурихата о волосах своих говорил? Разумеется, он говорил о волосах. Все было плохо. Очень плохо. Аомине воспринял обычные слова как какой-то сексуальный намек. Это чертовски неловко.

Аомине был сыт по горло этими двумя. Поэтому, ничего не сказав, он начал наложил себе в тарелку кучу разной еды, игнорируя, чем они там сейчас занимаются, и сосредоточил все свое внимание на сегодняшней повестке дня. Был ещё один район, который он хотел посетить, ему также нужно было купить сувениры.

Сегодняшний день обещает быть весёлым, и он не позволит никому (читай: Акаши и Фурихате) испортить его.

  


* * *

  


Аомине вернулся в отель немного позже, чем вчера. Ему было очень весело одному. Да, _одному_. Он ни разу не пересёкся с определённой парой за все время, и был благодарен за это. Еще ему было очень весело покупать сувениры. Аомине и не подозревал, что в нём это есть. Момои бы гордилась.

Он быстренько смотался в душ и устроился отдыхать на футоне. Он уже пообедал, так что теперь ему оставалось только поспать. Но было еще рано, и сон казался просто тратой времени, особенно потому, что это была его последняя ночь в гостинице.

Аомине прикусил губу. А еще его _пугала_ перспектива снова проснуться от "странных звуков".

Был только один способ не допустить этого. Но был ли он приемлем?

Он поднялся и пошел в соседний номер. Жаль (вообще-то не совсем) Акаши и Фурихату, но ради своего же благополучия, сегодня он, во что бы то ни стало, не даст им, эм, _заняться сексом._

  


* * *

  


Акаши и Фурихата играли в монополию, когда Аомине зашёл в номер. Ему было интересно, чья это была идея.

Фурихата с волнением предложил ему присоединиться, сразу же начиная игру по новой.

\- Подожди, Коки, ты не можешь так поступить, я только разошёлся, - Акаши уставился на своего парня.

Фурихата закатил глаза.

\- Ты уже трижды сделал меня банкротом. У тебя нет права расстраиваться.

Акаши выглядел так, словно ему было что добавить, но он сдержался, увидев поднимающие брови Фурихаты. Вместо этого он надулся. На этом обсуждение закончилось.

Комичный спор заставил Аомине фыркнуть. Он сел, пока Фурихата делил деньги на троих. Вскоре они начали играть.

Два часа спустя Аомине обнаружил, что играть ему нравится. Ему было так весело, хотя он снова и снова становился почти банкротом из-за своей ужасной стратегии. Акаши уже был без пяти минут миллионером, а Фурихата как раз собирался... сбежать из тюрьмы.

Вдруг Акаши заговорил.

\- Коки, давай поженимся…

У Аомине отвисла челюсть.

-… я с радостью разделю свой капитал с тобой.

Аомине снова закрыл рот. _Что это блин за разговорчики такие._

\- Нет. Я выйду из тюрьмы своими собственными усилиями, - решительно заявил Фурихата.

Аомине не смог сдержать смешок. Их ситуация в двух словах.

\- Не хочешь выйти за меня, Фурихата? Можем уничтожить Акаши вместе, - поддразнил он.

На секунду повисла тишина, а потом Фурихата разразился смехом. И, что удивительно, Акаши тоже усмехнулся. Увидев это, Аомине почувствовал, как в его сердце разлилось тепло.

\- Вы двое можете создать альянс и попытаться, - самодовольно ухмыльнулся Акаши, - но я абсолютен.

Аомине и Фурихата подавились смехом, больше не видя угрозы в этих словах, но воспринимая их как добродушную шутку, что было хорошей переменой. Акаши прошёл длинный путь, подумал Аомине. Он был рад, что его другу это удалось.

Они возобновили игру, план создания союза был забыт (Аомине и Фурихата были слишком горды, чтобы пойти на это). Когда настала очередь Акаши делать ход, он переместился ближе к Аомине и пробормотал:

\- Никто не выйдет за него замуж, кроме меня.

Аомине посмотрел на своего друга. Он не мог сказать наверняка, был ли Акаши серьезен или шутил, но одно он знал точно.

Он ухмыльнулся, впервые за все время взъерошил волосы Акаши и прошептал в ответ:

\- Я прослежу, чтобы никто, кроме тебя, не вышел за него.

Неожиданный ответ ошеломил Акаши, но вскоре, они оба засмеялись под вопросительным взглядом Фурихаты.

Аомине не знал, почему сделал то, что сделал, может, это было влияние момента (с ними было так весело играть). Или, может быть, потому, что в глубине души ему всегда нравилась эта пара, с самого первого раза, когда он увидел их вместе.

Акаши был его другом, и не важно, что случилось в прошлом, а Фурихата делал его счастливым. Ничего лучше быть не может.

  


* * *

  


Его план помешать Акаши и Фурихате заняться сексом продвигался успешнее, чем он ожидал. Когда они покончили с монополией, Фурихата предложил Аомине остаться в их номере и вместе посмотреть ужастик. Аомине видел, что Акаши не совсем по душе этот план, но ему не хватило смелости отказать своему парню.

Они приготовили футон. В номере их было всего два, но так как Акаши и Фурихата нуждались лишь в одном, все было в порядке. Все они прошли тот момент, когда им было бы неловко от _небольшого факта,_ что Акаши и Фурихата делят футон. Аомине уже заставал их за более _интимными занятиями,_ несколько раз. Один футон на двоих просто ничто.

После того, как они устроились на футонах, Фурихата включил фильм. Это был американский фильм "Реинкарнация". Фурихата стал суетиться с первых минут фильма. Он держал Акаши за руки так крепко, как только мог, пока Акаши делал все возможное, чтобы успокоить его. Аомине заметил, что Фурихата был до смерти напуган, но, как ни странно, ни разу не отвел взгляда от экрана. Это было восхитительно.

По ходу фильма даже у скучающего Аомине побежали мурашки по коже. Было и вправду страшно. Хотя позже на него накатила сонливость, и вскоре он отключился.

  


* * *

  


Аомине проснулся от звука шелестящей рядом простыни. Он моргнул, открыв глаза, и осмотрелся. Он понял, что находится не в своем номере, а в номере Акаши и Фурихаты. Аомине повернул голову в сторону и увидел Фурихату. Тот спал, но казалось, что ему снится кошмар или типа того. Его половина одеяла выглядела так, словно её пинали, и она больше не укрывала его.

Аомине вздохнул, такими темпами Фурихата мог подхватить простуду. Так что он поднялся. Он уже был готов поправить одеяло, как Акаши тоже поднялся, все еще полусонный, но достаточно в сознании, чтобы поправить одеяло так, чтобы оно укрывало Фурихату полностью. Потом он притянул Фурихату ближе и снова заснул. Похоже, он даже не заметил Аомине.

Это было знакомо. Точнее, он слышал историю об этом. Если он правильно помнил, её рассказал Кисе. Он сказал, что Акаши склонен защищать Фурихату, и часто делает это бессознательно.

Аомине покачал головой. Эти двое невероятны.

Он вернулся на свой футон и взял телефон. _Шесть утра._ Пора возвращаться в свой номер. Аомине привел в порядок футон и вернул его на место. Медленно, чтобы не разбудить своих друзей, он подошел к двери, открыл её, вышел и осторожно закрыл за собой. Скоро ехать домой.

  


* * *

  


Точно в девять Аомине подошел к стойке регистрации, чтобы выселиться. Отдых официально подошёл к концу. Он был довольно запоминающимся, спасибо кое-кому. Аомине было немного грустно, но он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. А еще он соскучился по дому.

На пути к выходу он неожиданно снова встретил Акаши. Он был один. В его правой руке был маленький пластиковый пакет.

\- Уже домой? – приветствовал его Акаши.

Аомине кивнул.

\- Ага, а что насчет вас?

\- Мы останемся до завтра.

Аомине снова кивнул, но на этот раз также указал головой на пакет.

\- А это что?

Акаши вздохнул с беспокойством на лице.

\- Пакет со льдом. У Коки небольшой жар. Видимо, он плохо спал прошлой ночью.

Аомине согласно промычал.

\- Его можно понять. Фильм был по-настоящему жутким.

\- Правда? – Акаши нахмурился.

_Да он хоть смотрел…_

Нет. Он не смотрел, подумал Аомине. Вероятно, он как обычно пялился на Фурихату.

Аомине решил сменить тему.

\- Нам стоит еще как-нибудь сыграть в монополию, с остальными ребятами, - искренне улыбнулся он.

Лицо Акаши просветлело.

\- Конечно. Но… - он помолчал, и Аомине с беспокойством посмотрел на него.

\- Единственный, кто может победить меня, это я сам, - с ухмылкой закончил он.

Аомине был совершенно потрясён, а потом громко прыснул, следом за ним рассмеялся Акаши.

Чертовски _смешно._

Аомине выпрямился.

\- Мне пора идти, передай от меня Фурихате привет и пожелания скорейшего выздоровления.

Акаши тепло улыбнулся.

\- Спасибо. Осторожней в дороге, Аомине.

Аомине махнул Акаши на прощанье и, наконец, вышел из отеля.

  


* * *

  


В целом Аомине может и апатичный, но ему нравились Акаши с Фурихатой и их отношения. Поэтому он не мог не _переживать_ за них и хотел, чтобы они оставались вместе как можно дольше.

Так что, похоже, он сделал особое исключение для льва и чихуахуа. И сделал он его, _с удовольствием._


	7. Поколение Чудес

Поколение Чудес было необыкновенным. Некоторые считали их лучшей баскетбольной командой _в истории_. Может, это немного преувеличенно, но по правде никто не мог отрицать, насколько они были удивительны, особенно в школьные годы.

…Отсюда и их прозвище (потому что они были чем-то нереальными, знаете, типа _чуда_).

Все члены Поколения (включая печально известного фантомного игрока и очень умной менеджерки) даже были названы _легендой_. Они действительно были такими великолепными.

…Но помимо баскетбола, чудесности и легендарности, члены Поколения Чудес были _друзьями_.

Друзьями, которые регулярно болтали и встречались. Друзьями, которые никогда не пропускали дни рождения друг друга. Друзьями, которые _заботились_ друг о друге.

Описание слащавое, но именно так работала их дружба.

Было высказывание: "что нас не убивает – делает сильнее". Что ж в этом случае потребовалось всего несколько (читай: много) инцидентов, которые почти сломали упомянутую дружбу, чтобы сделать ее сильнее, чем когда-либо.

Акаши Сейджуро был одним из Поколения Чудес. Вообще-то, он был не просто частью Поколения, он был чем-то вроде лидера, так как раньше был капитаном команды.

В силу этого Акаши был, вероятно, наиболее уважаемым и наиболее пугающим среди все его друзей-Чудес.

Это не означало, что упомянутые друзья не заботились о нем. Вовсе нет. В действительности его друзья порой _перегибали_ с заботой.

А еще они понимали, что у него, вероятно, была самая тяжелая жизнь. В конце концов, _Акаши_ быть непросто.

Вот почему, когда какому-то случайному, обыкновенному пареньку по имени Фурихата Коки удалось украсть сердце Акаши, всем его друзьям было любопытно и, может быть, немного тревожно.

_Кто этот парень? Почему он? Может ли он сделать Акаши счастливым? Он навредит Акаши? Он угроза?_

Было так много вопросов (хотя последний вопрос всегда вызывал насмешки Куроко. _Фурихата? Угроза для Акаши? Вы смеетесь?_). Но ответы пришли со временем (и нет, Фурихата определенно не представлял опасности).

Жизнь – забавная штука, да? Так непредсказуема и полна неожиданностей. И Поколение Чудес определенно не ожидало, что однажды, помимо Акаши, они станут заботиться об этом случайном, обыкновенном парне, который украл его сердце.

  


* * *

  


-…маччи, - Мидорима моргнул и открыл глаза. – Мидоримаччи! – снова позвал кто-то, в этот раз он, наконец, вернулся в реальность.

По-видимому, он был в… Маджи Бургере на ежемесячной встрече Поколения Чудес. Похоже он задремал ненадолго. Он прищурился и увидел Акаши, Куроко и Момои, которые сидели напротив него. Он посмотрел направо и обнаружил, что Кисе с беспокойством сжал его руку. А слева сидели Аомине и Мурасакибара – оба с картошкой фри в зубах – которые хмуро смотрели на него.

Мидорима вздохнул и поправил очки.

\- Прошу прощения. Я устал от зубрёжки. Мои экзамены через пару дней.

\- Что?! Уже? – в шоке воскликнул Аомине, оставив газировку, которую потягивал до этого.

\- Э-э-э… почему так рано? – добавил Мурасакибара, похоже, согласный со словами Аомине.

\- В медицинской школе непросто, да, Мидорима-кун? – заметил Куроко, опустив свой ванильный коктейль.

Прежде чем Мидорима успел что-либо сказать, Момои вдруг коснулась его руки на столе, привлекая внимание.

\- Ты в порядке, Мидорин? Я не знала, что твои экзамены так рано, если бы знала, не предложила бы встретиться сегодня, - сказал она с виноватым видом.

\- У третьекурсников в моей школе новое расписание… - Мидорима умолк, - ты не могла знать.

Услышав это, Акаши усмехнулся и привлек взгляды всех за столом.

\- Мидорима пытается сказать, что даже экзамены не помешают ему увидеться со своими любимыми друзьями.

На миг повисла тишина, а потом все (кроме Мидоримы) начали хихикать и смеяться. Мидорима выглядел так, как будто он так старался подавить стон от смущающих слов Акаши.

\- Мне просто нужен был перерыв! – защищался он, а его щеки порозовели.

Вдруг Кисе обнял Мидориму.

-Оу-у, Мидоримаччи, мы тоже тебя любим! – сказал он, обнимая крепче.

\- Отпусти, Кисе, - Мидорима извивался, пытаясь освободиться.

\- Не хочу! – Кисе покачал головой, позабавленный реакцией Мидоримы.

Куроко, который наблюдал за ним, не мог не улыбнуться немного.

\- Теперь я тоже хочу обнять Мидориму-куна.

Мидорима посмотрел на него в ужасе и пробормотал:

\- Не стоит… заходить так далеко…

Через некоторое время все немного успокоилось (а Кисе, наконец, отпустил Мидориму, когда тот стал оттаскивать его от себя за волосы). Они продолжили молча есть, пока Акаши не заговорил:

\- У Коки экзамены тоже рано.

Куроко согласно промычал. 

\- Он и мне об этом говорил, как у него дела? Я видел его вчера в книжном магазине, он выглядел как, эм… зомби.

Акаши вздохнул, на его лице появилось беспокойство.

\- Когда я спросил его, когда он в последний раз нормально спал, он сказал только "иногда, когда я чихаю, мои глаза закрыты…".

Аомине фыркнул, перебив его.

\- Он так и сказал? Что за бред.

Акаши закатил глаза и продолжил.

\- Я серьезно за него беспокоюсь.

Момои хотела что-то сказать по этому поводу, когда заметила кое-что (или, скорее, кое-кого).

\- Только чёрта помяни, - мягко пробормотала она и стала махать рукой, оживленно окликнув. – Фурихата-кун!

Фурихата, который держал бумажный пакет Маджи Бургера в левой руке и напиток в правой, выходил из ресторана, когда услышал, как кто-то назвал его по имени. Он повернул голову и, увидев, кто это был, ярко улыбнулся и сразу подошел к столу.

\- Ух, ты-ы-ы! Поколение Чудес! Неудивительно, что здесь такая сильная аура! - весело прокомментировал Фурихата, как только подошел к столу.

\- О чем ты, черт возьми? – не понял Аомине.

\- Если аура сильная, почему ты не заметил нас раньше? – уточнил Мидорима.

\- Э-э-э… ты теперь экстрасенс, Фуричин? – спросил Мурасакибара.

Фурихата мгновенно надулся, когда его попытку пошутить атаковали с разных сторон. 

\- Ладно, ребята, _черт возьми_.

\- Коки, - тихо позвал Акаши, и Фурихата снова повернул голову, его улыбка стала еще более ослепительной, чем раньше (это было почти неуловимо, но все в Поколении Чудес заметили, и они все еще удивлялись, насколько нелепо мила эта пара, даже после нескольких лет знакомства).

\- Сей! – почти взвизгнул Фурихата, похоже, он был искренне удивлен, увидев Акаши здесь, что было анекдотично. Разумеется, его парень, который был практически лидером группы, был здесь.

Похоже, он выпал из реальности. Он был весел, но стоял, ссутулившись, а под его глазами залегли тени. Весь его внешний вид был каким-то взъерошенным. Неудивительно, что Акаши беспокоился за него.

Акаши выдвинул стул рядом с собой, настоятельно призывая своего парня сесть. Фурихата колебался мгновение, а потом вздохнул и сел, положив свои вещи на стол.

Прежде чем кто-то успел открыть рот, Фурихата достал небольшой блокнот и ручку и продолжил что-то писать. Похоже, математическую формулу. Довольно сложную

\- Фурихата, что… - начал Аомине.

\- Т-с-с-с, погоди минутку, менять только что осенило, - перебил его Фурихата и продолжил записывать какие-то числа и символы.

Поколение Чудес молча и с интересом наблюдало за ним, а Акаши рассеянно гладил его по спине. Потом он взял кусочек своей картошки фри и поднес его ко рту Фурихаты. Тот был полностью сосредоточен на своем блокноте и взял картошку машинально.

Спустя пять минут полной тишины Фурихата отложил ручку и с облегчением вздохнул. Он понял, что все его друзья наблюдали за ним все время, и неловко отвел взгляд.

\- Эм-м…

\- Что за предмет? – спросил Мидорима.

\- Высшая алгебра, - пробормотал Фурихата, все еще чувствуя себя немного неловко.

Момои, которая изучала статистику в своем универе, подняла брови.

\- Твоя специализация – информационные технологии, так, Фурихата-кун? ИТ-студенты тоже учат алгебру?

Фурихата кивнул и горько усмехнулся.

\- Ага. Я ненавижу этот предмет, но сдать его надо. Начинаю думать, что тронусь умом, если завалю экзамен и буду вынужден пройти через этот ад снова. – Он устало потёр глаза.

\- Я все еще думаю, что тебе надо как минимум _поспать_, - отчитал его Акаши.

Фурихата снова усмехнулся.

\- Посплю, - он зевнул, - как с этим закончу.

Затем Фурихата распаковал бургер, который купил раньше, и стал его есть. Он снова стал что-то писать, а остальные вернулись к болтовне ни о чём, но немного тише, чтобы не беспокоить Фурихату. Акаши снова стал кормить Фурихату между его укусами бургера (на этот раз луковыми кольцами), прислушиваясь к беседе друзей с небольшим интересом.

Через несколько минут Фурихата, уже доевший бергер, решил сделать перерыв и присоединился к разговору.

\- Я тут вспомнил, разве вы, ребята, обычно не играете в баскетбол, прежде чем идти сюда?

\- Раньше шёл дождь, так что мы решили сначала пообедать, - объяснила Момои.

\- А, точно, - кивнул Фурихата. Он отхлебнул своего чая с лимоном и снова начал писать в блокноте.

\- Ты тоже пришел сюда пообедать, да, Фурихата-кун? – спросил Куроко.

\- Позавтракать вообще-то… или все-таки пообедать? Я не ел с… - Фурихата резко замолчал, почувствовав опасную ауру, исходившую со стороны.

Акаши смотрел на него в полном неверии, и Фурихата сразу же опустил голову, смутившись.

\- Прости, прости, - виновато пробормотал он.

Взгляд Акаши медленно смягчился, и он вздохнул.

\- Не делай так снова.

Фурихата показал ему "окей" и улыбнулся. Затем он вернулся к записям, а его друзья с удовольствием наблюдали за их взаимодействием.

Вдруг раздался крик, мгновенно привлекший всеобщее внимание. Ребенок уронил мороженное и начал плакать. Родители старались его успокоить, но плач становился только громче.

Мурасакибара, который и не взглянул на плачущего ребенка (потому что он был занят своей едой), увидел, как Фурихата сильно зажмурился и болезненно сморщился. Он отложил ручку и стал массировать виски.

Разумеется, прожорливый гигант был не единственным, кто это заметил.

\- Ты идешь домой, - сказал Акаши своему парню.

Фурихата коротко взглянул на него, кивнул и стал собирать вещи. Он поднялся, и все посмотрели на него.

\- Я пойду домой первым, ребята, развлекайтесь… эй, ты что делаешь? – Фурихата в замешательстве посмотрел на Акаши, который тоже поднялся.

\- Провожаю тебя домой, - просто ответил Акаши.

\- О, нет, в этом правда не необхо…

\- Я провожаю тебя домой, - спокойно повторил Акаши, но все, кто его слышал (включая Фурихату), вздрогнули от его тона.

Фурихата вздохнул, признав поражение. Он помахал остальным и пошел к выходу.

\- Я скоро вернусь, - пробормотал Акаши и отправился следом за своим парнем.

\- Мы всегда будем тебя ждать, Акаши-кун, - Куроко слегка ему улыбнулся.

Друзья наблюдали за парочкой через окно. Акаши держал Фурихату за руку, направляя и защищая его, когда внимание его парня снова сосредоточилось на блокноте.

Ребята отвернулись от окна и готовы были возобновить беседу, когда Кисе, который все еще смотрел в окно, ахнул.

\- Они целуются?

Все тут же снова посмотрели в окно, чтобы убедиться. Парочка уже отошла на приличное расстояние, но, похоже, Кисе был прав. Акаши и Фурихата действительно целовались, на публике.

\- Вау… - восхищенно протянул Мурасакибара.

Мидорима, Куроко и Момои сразу же отвели взгляды.

\- И чего это вас так удивляет? – фыркнул Аомине.

Все разом повернулись к Аомине. Они странно на него смотрели.

\- Что? – Аомине поднял брови. – Они постоянно целуются. – Он небрежно пожал плечами.

Момои моргнула.

\- Я видела их целующимися только один раз, и это было сто лет назад.

\- Я тоже, - добавил Кисе. – На Валентинов день, когда мы все были третьегодками, да?

Куроко, Момои, Мидорима и Мурасакибара кивнули в унисон, выглядело довольно комично.

\- Я редко вижу их публичное выражение чувств, и когда это происходит, они обычно сдержанны, - заметил Куроко.

Глаза Аомине расширились, он сглотнул.

Мурасакибара сузил глаза.

\- Ты ведешь себя подозрительно, Мине-чин…

Момои указала пальцем на своего друга детства.

\- "Они постоянно целуются", объясни, что это значит, Дай-чан, прямо сейчас, немедленно.

Аомине молчал, пока не почувствовал, как его подталкивают локтем справа. Мидорима предложил ему свою картошку фри, поправив очки.

\- Выкладывай.

Аомине был полностью ошарашен.

\- А я-то думал, вы не сплетники.

Внимание к нему не ослабло, и Аомине мог только нервно отвести взгляд и пробормотать:

\- Это не моя тайна, не думаю, что могу рассказать.

Все его друзья разочарованно застонали.

\- Из всех возможностей, ты выбрал проявить мудрость сейчас, - саркастично сказал Куроко.

\- Заткнись, Тецу, - огрызнулся Аомине.

  


* * *

  


Через полчаса Акаши вернулся. Он улыбнулся вместо приветствия и сел на свое место.

\- Ты быстро, Акаши-кун, - заметил Куроко.

\- Фурихатаччи заставил тебя вернуться, да? – поддразнил его Кисе.

Слова Кисе заставили Момои весело рассмеяться.

\- Держу пари, ты бы предпочел остаться с Фурихатой-куном, чем быть здесь, - с усмешкой сказал она.

Акаши помолчал, а потом покачал головой.

\- Это не так… не совсем так, - он помолчал, по очереди глядя на каждого из своих друзей, и искренне улыбнулся, - и я думаю… Коки тоже это знает.

Его друзья не могли не улыбнуться.

Акаши внезапно встал.

\- Ну что, идем на площадку? – взволнованно спросил он.

Поколение Чудес переглянулись между собой, все еще улыбаясь, и разом кивнули, столь же взволнованные.

\- Да!


End file.
